Flowers and Ninjas
by mollie3
Summary: Snake Eyes knows what it's like to live on the streets and when he finds a small girl he cannot help but take her back to the temple to live in safety, but what happens when he leaves to join the Alpha team. Rated'M'.reviews are welcome. Cheers
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Prologue

The streets were bustling with people as they went about their business in the market place. A lone boy was walking among the people stopping every now and then to gather the items off the small list that his master had given to him. Brown eyes scanned the piece of paper making sure that nothing was missing. The silent boy had been at the temple for almost a year now and he had learned much from the older man whom he looked up to as a father. Glancing back at the list he noticed that he still had to get bread and so made his way over to the small stall that was set up. His thoughts were broken by a loud gruff voice.

"Hey! Stop, thief!!" it was the bread vender, he was yelling at someone. The brown eyed boy looked up to see what was going on.

The man who had yelled had caught a small girl taking a small loaf of bread from the table. She wore an oversized ratty dress and no shoes. Her long hair covered her eyes as she tried to get away from the much larger man. "Please sir, I have no money or food. It's just one little loaf." The little girl pleaded with the bread man. The boy recognized the situation for he had been in it not so long ago. Stealing to survive in a world where he had no parents. Narrowing his eyes with determination he approached the man and girl.

"I see you found the bread stall, is that the kind you wish to get?" he had never lied before, at least not since he had been living in the temple. But he wanted to help this little girl and if it meant lying, then so be it.

The man and girl stopped struggling with the loaf and looked to see him standing by the stall. "She is with you?" the man demanded.

"Yes, I had sent her ahead to pick out a loaf of bread for us." There's lie number two.

The man looked between the girl and the boy with narrowed eyes, not quite believing what the boy said. But if the boy had the money then who was he to say anything. "Alright then pay for it and get out of here."

"Thank you sir." He handed the man the money for the bread and turned to the little girl. "We are all done now, it is time for us to get back to the temple before master gets worried." Grasping her hand he guided her down the street. He was finally able to get a good look at her now that she was by his side. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes behind her curly brown hair.

Looking up at the brown haired boy the girl gave a small smile. "You didn't have to do that, you could have gotten in trouble too." She whispered.

"Don't worry; I have been on the streets before." He reassured her as they approached the temple. Other residents of the temple were out practicing the arts of the ninja in small groups or alone. A small stream flowed into a large pond where koi fish swam under the clear waters. Sakura trees showed off their bright pink blossoms to the butterflies passing by. Never before had she seen anything so beautiful in her life. It was almost too much to take in as she let the boys hand go to look at everything.

"I see that you brought more than the groceries back with you. Master is not going to like this Snake." The voice of a boy caught the girl's attention from the flowers she had been admiring. Looking up she saw a black haired boy standing before the other boy wearing a white outfit sporting a scowl on his face. This quickly changed to anger when the girl faced him and he was quick to notice both fresh and old bruises scattered on her face and arms. If there was one thing that Storm Shadow didn't like was when men raised a hand to a woman.

"I am sure that master will not mind Storm Shadow." Snake replied as he went to take the girls hand again.

"Sure I won't mind what?" a new voice was now in the conversation.

"Master." Snake Eyes quickly approached his master and bowed in respect. "I found her wandering the streets with nowhere to go. I thought that maybe she could stay here."

His master looked down at the little girl as she clutched Snake Eyes hand tightly in fear. A small smile spread across his face and he turned to the older boy. "Well, if she is going to stay here then you must take care of her. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes master, I promise to take good care of her." Snake Eyes answered as he bowed again.

A small smile reached the girls face as she looked up at the older man. * A real home.* She had never had a real home before and now her wish was coming true.

"There is only one little problem though." It was Storm Shadow. They turned to see the other boy walk up to them with questioning looks. "What are you going to name her?"

Snake Eyes had never thought of that. What was he going to call her? Panicking he looked around himself for some sort of inspiration. Spotting some of the flowers nearby; he noticed that they were the same shade of blue as the girl's eyes. Picking one of the bell like blossoms he offered it to her. Smiling gently he turned to the girl. "How about Misaki? Does that please you?" he asked hoping that it would be ok with her.

Taking the pretty flower from Snake Eyes, Misaki smiled as she nodded in agreement. *So much better than brat* "Thank you, I like it very much." She softly said.

"Well then, shall we get the groceries unpacked and get Misaki something better to wear." The boys master took the lead as the three children followed him to one of the larger buildings on the temple grounds.

_I don't quite know where this story is going to go yet and im still thinking of a title. Reviews are welcome, just be nice. Cheers ^_^_


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Chapter 1

Leaving

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself, you know that Storm only enjoys making you fall." Misaki scolded Snake Eyes as she gently cleaned a new cut that he had received from one of Storm Shadows blades. It had been several months since she had been at the temple and every day she would awake to a new flower by her pillow; and every morning Snake Eyes would be rewarded with a kiss on the cheek at the breakfast table.

"I won't give up Misaki." Snake Eyes replied as Misaki finished putting the bandage on his cheek. He would never tell her but she was the reason why he wouldn't give up, why he would get stronger. He had to protect her, it was his job and Snake Eyes took it seriously. No one would ever touch a hair on her head as long as he breathed. There were nights where Misaki would cry out in the night from nightmares that plagued her and he would go to her side and comfort her till she fell asleep again; by the end of the night she would have crawled into his bed for security. Storm Shadow seemed to have also taken on the role of protective big brother even if would never admit to it.

Misaki sighed as she got up from her spot on the floor and dusted her dress off. "It still doesn't mean that I like it." Snake Eyes joined her

"I know you don't my Misaki but I must become better. No matter what." He walked out of the main temple and headed back to the training grounds for another round with Storm Shadow. This time he would win, this time he wouldn't let his sword brother win. As he approached the archway he noticed that Storm Shadow was waiting for him with a small smirk on his face.

"Back for more already huh." The statement made Snake Eyes become more determined to wipe it off his face and prove that he could do this. Picking up his wooden swords he got into a fighting stance; Storm Shadow had done that same thing only he had real katana's to fight with. There was no hesitation between the two boys as they charged at each other trying to take the other out. Master approached them and watched, something told him that Snake Eyes would win this time. After several minutes of sparing Snake Eyes got the upper hand and took down Storm Shadow. This made Master very proud of his little pupil and to show it he applauded the boy much to Storm Shadows displeasure.

*Master never claps for me when I win! Why does he favour this weakling?!* His temper got the better of him and he stormed off to his room in the temple. Little did their master know but Storm Shadow had a plan, he wouldn't let his master mock him anymore.

"Misaki! Misaki! I did it!" the normally quiet boy shouted as he entered the kitchen where Misaki was helping prepare the evening meal. His smile grew as he saw her eyes light up with joy in his success.

Walking up to him she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you Snakes; I knew you could do it." She held him at arm's length "So, does this mean that you won't be getting anymore cuts for me to look after?" Snake Eyes bashfully looked at the ground. He knew that he would never be able to make such a promise to her. He may have improved in battle but he still had a lot to learn and he was sure that there would be more cuts for her to look after. "Come, it's time to eat and I could use some help carrying out the food." With nothing more to say Snake Eyes followed her. One would say that she had him wrapped around his little finger.

Misaki was getting Masters tea ready when she heard a commotion outside, wiping her hands she began to make her way to the door to find out what was going on. "Misaki! Don't come out here! Stay inside, please." Snakes voice quickly brought her to a stop a few feet from the door. What could possibly be so terrible that Snake Eyes wouldn't let her come out? Movement caught her eye from out in the yard, as she looked up she spotted Storm Shadow running from the temple grounds. *Why is he leaving?*

*I will get you for this Storm Shadow!* Snake Eyes told himself as he held his fallen master close. *From this day on I will not speak but instead I will dedicate myself to becoming a better fighter in order to protect Misaki and get revenge for Masters death.* By this time other students had come to their masters side and quickly took him away to be prepared for his final journey. Getting up from his spot on the wooden floor of the patio, Snake Eyes slowly made his way to Misaki.

"What happened Snakes? Why was everyone running around? Why was Storm Shadow running away?" She couldn't understand what could have caused all the ruckus or why Storm Shadow would run away. Snake Eyes took her hands and guided her back into the temple and away from the blood that lay outside where his master had once sat. He couldn't bear to see her face if she were to see that. It was going to be hard enough to tell her that the older man was gone. "Snake Eyes, what is going on? Please tell me." Misaki demanded when he had yet to say anything.

Snake Eyes shook his head as he looked down. *How can I tell her? * He thought as he searched for a pen and paper so that he would be able to write what he needed to say. Spotting the tools he needed he quickly pulled her over to the desk. "Snakes! Why won't you just tell me what is going on!"

Grabbing the pen and paper Snake Eyes quickly wrote down what was going on. _Something bad happened to Master. Storm Shadow did an unforgivable thing by taking Master's life. That is why you saw him running away._ The writing was shaky and barely legible to her eyes but she was able to make out what he wanted to say.

"What? Why would Storm do something like that? And why are you writing instead of speaking?" tears were flooding her eyes as she thought of not being able to see Master again; to sit with him as he had his tea. Never would she hear his voice as he would tell her stories of the legends that had been passed down from generation to generation. *This can't be happening! Storm Shadow wouldn't do something like this!* Soft sobs were beginning to escape now as the tears became worse. Looking at the paper, Misaki could see that more had been written.

_Storm Shadow took our Master away from us because he was angry with him and wanted to get back at him. I am writing because I have taken a vow of silence in memory of our Master. Please don't be upset with me._ Reading the message brought more tears to Misaki's eyes as Snake Eyes held her in his arms. "Oh Snakes, I could never be angry with you. But I still can't understand why Storm would do something like this." She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his comforting scent as she continued to cry herself out. Eventually her sobs slowed down and became small hiccups. By the time she was calmed down she was exhausted and felt that there were no more tears left. Snake Eyes gently picked her up and carried her to his bed where he knew she would be more comfortable. Placing her in the bed he covered her up and stayed by her side till she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Leaving her side; Snake Eyes went to help the other students with the arduous task of taking care of their Master.

*Storm Shadow, I will never forgive you for making Misaki cry.* he thought as he made his way out of the room.

The years went by and Snake Eyes along with Misaki grew older and as Snake Eyes became a master ninja; Misaki became a master at befriending the local wildlife. The birds would come and eat from her hand and sing with her. Snake Eyes would enjoy listening to her sweet voice as he watched from a distance so he wouldn't scare the little animals away. He had been thinking of late and found that there were still things that needed to learn when it came to fighting; kantans, throwing stars and knives were not going to be enough. If he wanted to keep his promise to his little Misaki he would have to leave the temple and seek out new information. *Now the only problem I have is telling Misaki that I will be leaving.* How could he tell his beautiful flower that she couldn't come with him on his quest. *There is no way I will be able to face her tears. Hmmmmmmm, this might be a little underhanded but I think it will be the only way I can do this.*

"Snakes! It's time for supper!" Misaki called from the kitchen. Not getting an answer she made her way to the main room looking for him. *Where has he gotten to?* she wandered to his room to see if he was meditating before their evening meal. Once again he was not to be found and so she went to her own room thinking that he was placing a new batch of flowers by her bed. The flowers were there but there was also a note that held Snakes beautiful writing.

_My dearest Misaki_

_Before you get angry at me, please let me tell you why I cannot be found. I have left the temple in order to gain more knowledge of the world. Please stay at the temple where you will be safe from harm until I come back. I will miss you my beautiful flower and I promise to send you a letter as soon as I can. Take care of yourself Misaki I don't think I would be able to bear it if something were to happen to you._

_Love_

_Snake Eyes_


	3. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Chapter 2

Pain

"He left me?! He left me without saying goodbye?!" Misaki was shaking with anger. Yes she understood Snake Eyes need for knowledge but to leave without coming to say goodbye was not right. "How could he?!" Crumpling up the sheet of paper Misaki threw it to the floor and stomped out of her room only to turn back around and grab the letter. Tears flowed from her eyes in a mix of sadness and anger. Stamping her foot she scooped up the fresh bunch of flowers and placed them with the others that say on her small dresser in a cup of water. "Ooooooooo he makes me so mad sometimes!" Taking the letter Misaki made her way to Snake Eyes room and lay on his bed holding his pillow like a teddy. *When he gets back he is in so much trouble.*

* * *

Years passed and Snake Eyes was quick to climb the ladder in the military world and he found himself as part of an elite group of men and women known as G.I. Joe. He enjoyed their company very much but he also missed his beautiful blossom. *She is probably planting the gardens now.* he thought as he made it to the common room where the Alpha team would gather to relax and eat their meals. Placing his weapons back in their place Snake made his way over to a young woman with flaming red hair.

**-Scarlett, would it be possible to borrow your laptop so that I may send a message to Misaki?-** he had learned the American Sign Language during his travels in the world. Smiling at him Scarlett went to grab her laptop. The silent man had told her of his close friend in a few of their conversations with him. He felt close enough to her that he could let her know some of his deepest secrets.

"Here you go Snake, oh and let her know I said hello." Scarlett handed the small laptop to Snake Eyes before going back to her book. Taking his place on the floor he set the laptop up on the small table and got logged onto the system. Scarlett had been kind enough to set up his own user name and password so that he could use her machine when needed. He did have his own but he had sent it over to Misaki so that she would be able to send him messages. It was a lot faster than sending the letters through the mail. Breaker had even sent instructions for her to follow so she wouldn't have to learn on her own.

* * *

"Darn weeds....every spring they seem to make it back into the garden, no matter what I do." Misaki sighed as she pulled another stubborn weed from the black dirt. It had been almost ten years since Snake had left the temple. Nothing had really changed, her hair had grown longer; it now reached the top of her thighs and had lost some of its curl. The sakura trees had become larger and more blossoms graced the branches. There were even new baby koi fish in the pond for everyone to look at. Since the day she had found the latter from Snake, Misaki had stayed in his room; she couldn't bring herself to stay in her own room where his presence couldn't be felt.

"Misaki. Your computer is beeping." The voice of one of the young students caught her attention from the dreaded weed pulling. Smiling she got up from her position and made her way to the temple. As she passed the young boy she thanked him. She chuckled on the inside at his choice of words for the machine that Snake had sent her.

It had taken some time for Misaki to learn how to use the laptop but Snake Eyes had been kind enough to send detailed instructions with it. The small handmade anklet with little bells rang as she quickly ran to her (meaning Snakes) room. He had made it for her when she had celebrated her sixteenth birthday. He said that it was so he could hear her coming. Misaki was the only person who could sneak up on the silent ninja. She loved to read his letters as they were full of stories of his adventures. He never told her where he was living but it didn't bother her; as long as she knew he was safe then she was content. Some of his stories would even include pictures that had either been taken with a camera or drawn from his memory.

_ My Dearest Misaki_

_Things have been relatively quiet, save for the new recruits that we now have. There are two that we are training for our team that are proving to be a bit of a handful. You will not believe me when I say that one of them was even able to take me down in hand to hand combat. But enough with the bashing of my ego. I must get a little serious now; Misaki I must ask that you do not leave the temple for any reason. Something bad has been going on and I do not wish for you to get hurt. We are not sure as to what is going to happen but there are some very bad people out there who don't care if an innocent person dies. So please, for your sake and my sanity; stay within the temple walls. I'm afraid this is all the time I have right now. Oh and Scarlett says 'hello' Please give my greetings to the others and I will write you as soon as I can._

_ All my love_

_ Snake Eyes_

Misaki quietly laughed at the thought of Snake Eyes being bested. *I can almost see the shocked look on his face now.* But she knew that he would have been proud of the young man. She was about to reply when a thunderous boom could be heard outside followed by the frightened cries of the students.

Rushing to the door Misaki looked out to see the monks and students scrambling for cover. An air ship made a landing in the main yard. She had seen the planes and helicopters that would pass over the temple but this was something different. A feeling of dread washed over her as a door opened on the side to reveal men dressed in strange armour. These men quickly exited the shuttle and made their way around the temple grounds. They never said a word as they opened fire on the people who were still out in the open. Gasping in horror Misaki stumbled back into the safety of the temple. What she failed to notice was the pair of blue gray eyes that had spotted her.

"Well hello beautiful." The tall man muttered to himself as he began to make his way over to where Misaki had vanished. Ascending the stairs the man crossed the sheltered porch and entered the sanctity of the temple. The woman was nowhere to be seen. "Come out come out wherever you are." He called out in a sing song voice. The sound of little bells drew his attention to his left; looking down the long hall he spotted the long dark wavy hair and the flash of blue skirts as the young woman ducked into a bedroom.

Misaki know she had been spotted by the man and she also knew that there was a good chance that he would kill her. But she had to get a message out to Snake Eyes so that maybe he would be able to send help for the others. The sound of their screams outside brought tears to her eyes. *Why is this happening?!* A song being whistled reached her ears and Misaki went into high gear as she quickly opened a new message window in the laptop. She only typed three words.

_ THEY ARE HERE!_

As she clicked on the send button the whistling stopped as the man had reached the open doorway.

Standing up, Misaki prepared herself for a fight. "What do you want?" she wasted no time in making the demand.

The man paid no attention to her yelling as a small smirk crept onto his face. "I heard that the blossoms at the temple were the rarest and most beautiful; that I just had to come and see them for myself. And let me tell you that I am not disappointed." His eyes glinted in the filtered sunlight as he made his way over to Misaki backing her into a corner in the process.

"Stay away from me." Misaki may have sounded brave and sure on the outside but on the inside she was frightened beyond any nightmare she had ever had.

"Oh come now; as long as you are a good girl and do as you're told then nothing bad will happen to you."  
He rasped as he made to grab her right wrist.

"NO!" before the scary man could blink he felt the sting of the slap from the little woman before him. Shaking his head he narrowed his eyes at her before responding with a quick jerk of her captured arm followed by the back of his hand striking Misaki across the face.

The hit brought her to her knees and Misaki could only hear a ringing noise in her ears. The right side of her face was numb with pain and she barely felt the blood that was slowly dripping from her split lip. She knew from experience of living on the streets that her right eye would most likely be swollen shut soon. *Where are you Snakes!?*

"Now look what you made me do. If you aren't going to behave then I suppose I will have to teach you some manners." The strange man's voice was laced with anger as he dragged the small woman out of the room and into the main room of the temple.

"No, please let me go!" Misaki struggled for all she was worth; but it quickly became apparent that it was no use as she received another hit from the man. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes beheld the destruction outside. The beautiful cherry blossom trees that graced the yard were burning. Many bodies of those who lived at the temple were scattered around. It was almost too much for her to take in. The only thing that kept her from having a total breakdown was the thought that Snake Eyes might be on his way.

Misaki had become so lost in her own mind that she never noticed the cold hard shackles being placed on her wrists. The sound of the chain between her hands brought her back. Tugging on the chain she glared her best 'make Snake Eyes cower' glare up at the man before her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like to collect little porcelain dolls. Now come along dear." Grabbing the chain the man gave Misaki no choice to but to follow along in her bare feet. Stepping into the shuttle the cruel man tossed her into a corner before turning to another man.

The fall had caused Misaki to strike her head against the metal wall behind her. Stars appeared before her eyes as she struggled to stay awake. *I can't pass out now.* she kept chanting to herself; but it did no good as darkness was beginning to make its way into her vision. The last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was the strangely armoured men were coming back to the shuttle.

The sound of a truck engine brought Misaki back from her world of darkness. Finding that she couldn't open her right eye and that she was still in chains; the young woman opted for looking at her surroundings. She quickly noticed that she was alone in the back of the canvas covered vehicle; something that she was thankful for. Crawling over to the backend of the metal box Misaki peeked out from under the edge of the canvas cover. The blaring sun assaulted her eyes as she took in the sight before her. *So much sand!* She was too stunned by the sight to even gasp. Where she was she didn't know and at the moment she didn't care either. All Misaki knew was that there were no vehicles behind the truck she was in; giving her the chance to get away. "So long as I don't break anything when I land." She grumbled to herself as she pushed the canvas away so that she could get out of the box.

With a slight grunt Misaki rolled a few times in the hot sand before coming to a stop. She stayed still until the trucks were out of her sight. Stumbling to her feet Misaki discovered that she had gained only a few new bumps and scrapes. "Nothing I can't handle." She was quite proud of herself as she began to walk. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere was better than being in the truck.

* * *

"Hey Snake, there's a message waiting for you on my laptop." The red haired woman called to the silent ninja who was in the corner of the common room cleaning his blades. Knowing that the message would be from Misaki Snake Eyes placed his work down and quickly went to Scarlett's side. He had told her a little bit about Misaki as the young woman was one of the few who could communicate with ASL. There were times when he would let her read the letters that Misaki sent with him.

**-Please open it.-** he signed as he eagerly awaited the message. She clicked on the message and the new window popped up on the screen displaying three words.

_THEY ARE HERE_

"They are here? What do you suppose that means? Where they expecting company?" Scarlett asked as she turned to the tense man beside her.

Snake Eyes knew Misaki better than that. She would never play such a terrible joke on him. He also knew that if friends had come to the temple then she would have responded later. Snake glanced at the date and noticed that the message had been sent two days ago minutes after he had send his out to her.

"Hey guys, come check this out." The computer specialist called out from the couch in front of the large TV. Getting up both Scarlett and Snake Eyes joined the others from the Alpha team. There on the screen were images of a burning temple. His temple. Where his beautiful blossom was.

*No, please let this be nothing more than a nightmare!* Snake Eyes thought as he shuddered.

"Snake, do you think that Misaki saw this and sent out a call for help?" Scarlett asked.

If she could have seen through his mask she would have seen a look of utter pain on his handsome face. **–I had asked Misaki to stay inside the temple grounds; that there were bad people out there. I never thought that Cobra would attack the temple.-** Snake Eyes was beginning to panic. *What if Misaki is among the dead? What if they took her?* collapsing onto the couch the ninja held his head in his hands. The thought of Misaki no longer being in his life tore at his heart.

"I'm getting reports in. There was a survivor that said he saw a man take a woman to the strange shuttle." Breaker broke Snakes thoughts as he received the reports from one of the nearby posts.

"Must have been Zartan, only he would do something like that." Scarlett muttered. "Don't worry Snake, we'll find Misaki." Placing a hand on the man's shoulder she tried to comfort him.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been walking but she did know what her feet were sore and the heat from the sun was draining what little energy she had. Misaki had already torn strips from her dress so she could wrap her feet. She could no longer feel the grains of sand that were trapped under the blood soaked bandages but she could still feel them under the shackles and even under her precious anklet.

"Ok, note to self. Do not visit the desert unless you are dressed properly and have lots of water." Misaki mumbled to herself as she watched the sun begin to sink out of sight. She couldn't wait for the cool of the night to begin; as much as she enjoyed being out in the sun it was a little too much when it turned your skin red. Darkness fell quickly and so did the temperature and the weak woman discovered that the sun might not have been so bad. The stars sparkled like cold diamonds in the sky and as pretty as they were it only reminded her just how cold she was getting. Stumbling, Misaki tripped over her feet and found herself lying in the sand in pain.

*So tired. Must keep going.* Misaki couldn't quit she just couldn't. Snakes was out there somewhere probably worried and looking for her. The spark came back to her blue eyes as Misaki got to her feet now more determined than ever to find Snake Eyes. Unfortunately this didn't last too long as she once again found herself face to face with the sand. "This isn't working out so well." Closing her eyes Misaki tried to gain the strength to get back up.

The feeling of something sliding across her arms brought Misaki back to the land of pain. Her eyes snapped open to find herself face to nose with a snake. Frozen with fear Misaki stared at the unblinking eyes as the snake tasted the air around it. *Maybe this snake is friendly like the ones of the temple.* the thought of the temple made her eyes flood with tears. Blinking them back Misaki took a chance and spoke to the reptile.

"Please, if you know where a tall silent man is; show me." She begged as she crossed her fingers hoping for a miracle.

Flicking its tongue out at the woman the sand colored snake made its way from her side. Thinking that the snake couldn't understand; Misaki closed her eyes for a moment as the feeling of helplessness began to consume her mind. Looking back up she noticed that the snake had stopped and was looking back at her; as though it was waiting for her. "You're going to help? Oh thank you so much." Misaki found new energy as she crawled to the sidewinder. Knowing that she had gotten the message the snake continued on its way.

It was only a matter of minutes till the snake stopped. Coming up beside the snake; Misaki followed its gaze and noticed a piece of metal sticking out of the cool sand. Looking back at the snake Misaki noticed that it had already left her side and was wandering off into the silent night. Shivering from the chill that had made its way into her very bones Misaki struggled to find the source of the metal.

*Stupid chains! Stupid handcuffs!*

Soon enough she had discovered a trap door hidden in the sand. Crawling over the door she tried to find the handle so she could get the door open. *Who has a trap door in the middle of the desert that doesn't have a handle! Seriously!* becoming frustrated the young woman pounded on the door. As she hit the door she failed to hear a clicking sound coming from beneath her. Misaki suddenly found that the trap door really did work as she tumbled down a steel slide. Crashing at the bottom she laid still for a moment gathering what wits she had left. Pain wracked her body as the last of her strength had finally begun to run out.

*Well, at least I'm somewhere warm.* Thinking she was safe Misaki was ready to let herself fall into an exhausted sleep till the sound of footsteps made it to her ears. Panicking she found the strength to get up and run though the empty hall. Each step was nothing but pain but she would not be caught again.

"Hey! Wait!" it was coming from behind her as the steps became faster. The voice didn't make her stop, it made her run faster.

*I will not be caught again! So much for this place being safe.* the woman scolded herself as she ran around a corner. Unbeknownst to her; Misaki was leaving a trail of little bloody footprints. Plus there was the noise from the chains along with the little bells giving away her position. With her heart racing Misaki found herself in a hall with several doors that had names written across the front. "Scarlett, Duke, Ripcord?" who were these people? The name on the last door caught her eyes. *Snakes!* hobbling up to the door she tried to bang on it to get his attention. Waiting for a few seconds she tried again. *Why isn't he answering? Where would he be in the middle of the night?* Looking to her right she noticed a small keypad with letters and numbers.

Taking a chance Misaki raised a shaky hand and pressed the six letters of her name into the keypad only to have it beep at her as it rejected the password. Thinking Misaki tried to figure out what Snake Eyes would use as a password. *Think Misaki, think!* Only one thing came to mind. Flowers. *He calls me his beautiful blossom.* punching the words in; she was rewarded with the door sliding open. Her tender feet made her move into the spacious room before her. His scent assaulted her nose as she breathed it in the air. It calmed her racing heart and gave her a chance to take in the sight. Sitting pillows sat on the floor around a small table while a bookshelf sat along the left wall. Paintings and photos from the temple were scattered across the walls. To the right she noticed the door to Snakes room was closed. Leaving the door open; Misaki made her way across the room to a small hall that led to the bathroom. *I should really get cleaned up* She made it about a foot in the direction when her body finally had enough. Darkness engulfed her vision as she fell to the floor.

* * *

"Snake? Do you enjoy bringing me pain, or is it all just an accident?" Ripcord asked the silent masked man as the pair made their way to their rooms.

"Oh stop being such a wimp Ripcord, your just mad cause Snake kicked your ass....again." the large British man caught up to the pair in the hall. The men had just returned from a late mission and felt the need to cool down with a little training session.

"I'm not a wimp; Snake is just freaky." The younger man muttered as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "Hey, did you leave your door open?"

Looking over to his door Snake Eyes noticed that it was indeed open. He also spotted small bloody footprints going down the hall and into his room. Puzzled he made his way with the other two men to the open door. No one knew his password but him. The three men stood at the entrance expecting to see someone in the room. But no one was there to be seen.

"Guys! What are you doing? And who left the bloody tracks?" Scarlett made her way down the hall as she came from the common room.

Ripcord and Heavy Duty looked over at her. "Someone broke into Snakes room." Ripcord answered as he flashed her his famous winning smile. Too bad that the smile didn't work so well as the red head ran the rest of the way to Snake Eyes room.

"What? So then where did the prints come from?"

Snake Eyes was not paying attention to the others as his eyes caught sight of something that brought him to his knees. If one followed the footprints they would end up at a small foot lying across the entrance to the hall. It wasn't so much the foot that was wrapped in a bloody cloth as the small handmade anklet that was sported with little bells that made his blood run cold. Flashes of her perfect face came to his mind as pain tore through his heart.

Before anyone knew what was going on; Snake Eyes had leapt over the table and was gathering the small woman in his arms. *How could I let this happen to her!* he silently yelled at himself as he brushed Misaki's dark hair out of her face. He gently shook her; praying for a response of some sort.

"Oh no, Snake please don't tell me that's Misaki." Scarlett had made it to his side; leaving the other two at the door.

Snake Eyes shuddered as he got no response from Misaki and for the first time since taking a vow of silence he spoke. "Misaki!" it was a deep gut wrenching cry that had left his mouth as he clutched her close, unwilling to let go.

* * *

_Yaaaaaa! Chapter 3! Sorry if anything seems a little off but that is what happens when I get an idea and on allergy meds ^_^. I thank those who have send out reviews __ they were greatly appreciated. To those who wondered about little Misaki...well here it is. (Her father was Japanese and her mother was American. As for looks – her hair is a nice dark brown with curls in her younger years and turning to waves as she gets older. Her temperament as a child is borrowed from my little 7 year old niece whom I swear to god is a mini mommy. She has a tendency to be very motherly to people save for the little temper tantrums. Her adult personality still has the motherly tendencies just add the temper of a mamma bear to the mix.) sorry if she didn't quite make any sense but this story was a spur of the moment and some things are still in need of tweaking. _

_Cheers^_^_


	4. Fight Fight Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

* * *

Chapter 3

Fight Fight Fight

* * *

Two pairs of bug feet appeared at the hall entrance as Ripcord and Heavy Duty gawked in shock at Snake Eyes outburst. Scarlett and Heavy Duty exchanged looks. This was big, real big. Their stoic ninja had never lost his 'cool' before since they had known him. Noticing that the man clutching Misaki was not responding will to the situation, Scarlett took control.

"Rip, go and wake Doc up; tell him he has an emergency patient." She quickly instructed the pilot. Glancing up when she didn't hear him leave she found him still standing there. "NOW RIP!" the yelling seemed to work as he left the room in a hurry.

"Ok, now that you have Doc taken care of; how do you suggest we get the girl to the infirmary?" Heavy Duty asked. Looking at Snake Eyes the support specialist had this bad feeling that there wasn't going to be any way to get the young woman from the silent man. He might be fearless when it came to battle but there was something about being on the wrong end of Snake Eyes blade that didn't sit so well with the large man.

Taking the plunge; Scarlett made the first move by placing a hand on Snake's arm. "Snake....Snake." It took a few tries but she was finally able to get the man's attention. "We need to get Misaki to Doc; he'll fix her up." Still Snake hesitated; he felt ashamed of himself for letting this happen to his beautiful blossom. Scarlett seemed to sense his hesitation and quickly acted. Taking the silent man's face in her hands she forced him to look at her. "Listen. Snake. Misaki needs you right now; she needs the calm, collected man that you are. You can let her sit and yell at you later...ok." This time it worked as Snake Eyes got to his feet with Misaki still cradled in his arms. Rushing out of the room the masked Alpha quickly made his way to the infirmary wing of the base. Scarlett and Heavy Duty followed behind.

"Do you think we should let the General know what is going on?" Heavy Duty asked as they entered the hall that led to the infirmary. By this time Snake was out of sight of the other two Alpha's since walking was out of the question.

"I don't think we need to wake him up for this; there is no danger so what would be the point."

"I'm not thinking about the danger from the girl; I'm more worried about the danger that Snake may pose to us. He seems pretty protective of her."

Scarlett stopped walking as what Heavy Duty said sank in. He did have a point. Snake Eyes was acting protective and in his state of mind there was no telling what he would do. Rubbing her temples she turned to the man beside her. "Go get him; he may be about the only one that can keep him calm." Heavy Duty nodded before turning back to way they had come. *This is going to be a long night.* Scarlett thought as she headed to the only lit room in the hall.

As she passed the viewing window she noticed that Misaki was already on the bed with Snake hovering over her while Doc was getting washed up. She decided that it would probably be a good idea for her to help out; just in case something happened before the General got there.

"Oh hello Scarlett; I could use an extra pair of hands." The doctor greeted her with a pair of gloves and scissors. "I'll get you to start with her feet while I get an IV going. The poor thing is in pretty rough shape."

Scarlett glanced up at Snake Eyes every few seconds as he watched Doc place the small needle into the woman's hand. Things seemed to be going well as she finally got the first make shift bandage free from Misaki's foot. As she began to peel away the wrap on her right foot Doc's hands appeared in her line of vision as he began to work at getting the beautiful anklet off. Within a mere second Doc found himself facing the business end of Snake Eyes' custom made blade. Both Doc and Scarlett backed away as the blade remained trained on the poor doctor.

"Snake, I need to get that anklet off so we can clean out her wounds." Doc calmly stated. This wasn't the first time that he had to deal with this type of situation. Although it was a first for him having to deal with an upset ninja who just happens to have a sharp pointy object. The doctor was thankful when the General's voice broke the tension.

"Stand down Snake Eyes." The command was firm and left no room for arguing. Hawk understood what Snake Eyes was feeling but they didn't need another patient; especially if it ended up being their doctor. Heavy Duty was there at his side in case things got out of hand. However everyone was about to receive their second shock of the night from the ninja. Instead of lowering his blade; Snake Eyes completely ignored the General's order and kept his blade firmly pointed at the doctor. In all the years that Hawk had known Snake he had never, ever disobeyed an order. *Well this is a first.* Hawk didn't know what to do; sure they outnumbered the ninja but when it came to battle skills he out ranked them. To top it all off the man was not acting like his normal self. Before Hawk could say anything; Scarlett took a chance and approached the masked man.

"Snake, would you feel better if I took her anklet off? I promise not to damage it and you can hang into it for her." Everyone held their breath as Snake Eyes contemplated the simple request. Finally after a few tense moments he lowered the blade and backed down. Scarlett wasted no time as she quickly but gently got the anklet off Misaki. Before she handed it to Snake she gave it a good cleaning under the warm water from the tap.

"Here Snake." Handing the anklet over to him she thought of another little request to keep the brooding man occupied. "Snake, why don't you go get one of your old shirts and a pair of shorts for Misaki. I'm sure she would feel much more comfortable in those than a hospital gown." Snake Eyes quietly nodded before leaving the room to fetch the items that she requested.

A sigh of relief seemed to escape everyone in the room, save for the unconscious girl. "How in the hell did you do that?" Doc asked as he quickly went back to work; this time concentrating on the handcuffs.

"I was taking advantage of his love for Misaki to buy us some time to get her cleaned up. I admit that it was a little low for me but I would rather do that then watch people get hurt." She replied as she brought a bucket of salt solution over to the bed and began to rinse the raw injuries on Misaki's ankles. "Although I'm quite surprised that he completely ignored your order General."

"I had a feeling that he wouldn't listen. Love happens to be a powerful emotion Scarlett and it shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Ya see; emotions are useful." Ripcord piped in from his seat by the door. Glaring at the pilot; Scarlett began cleaning the woman's wrists now that they were free of the cold metal. By the time she had finished bandaging Misaki's wrists Snake Eyes was back with an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Thank you Snake, good thing you picked a pair with a drawstring." Scarlett took the clothes and set them on the bed. "Ok guys, time to get out so I can get Misaki changed. Come on, out out out." She shooed the four men out of the room and drew the blinds before turning to the task at hand.

* * *

"Snake, you have been sitting there for the last 12 hours; Misaki isn't going anywhere." General Hawk drew Snake's attention away from the still form of the woman. She had been changed and now was sleeping peacefully.

**-I know that she will be ok but I still can't help but worry.- **he signed to his General. He had already apologized several times to both the doctor and to Hawk for his behaviour the night before and every time they told him that it was ok. That he was only trying to protect Misaki.

"I can understand why you would worry but I would like you to at least go get a few hours of sleep and a show as well as some food. Maybe you can take Ripcord for a couple of rounds in the training ring; the kid if getting cocky again." Hawk gave the man a small smile of encouragement. "I will get Scarlett to come and sit with her till you are back."

Snake sat and thought about it for a moment before giving an answer. **–I am a little hungry and I will not be any good to Misaki if I am over tired.- **getting up from his seat by the bed he left the small room with Hawk and headed to the common room in search of Scarlett.

* * *

"Snake.....Snake where..are you?.....SNAKES!" bolting up Misaki looked around in a panic trying to find Snake Eyes. Her wrists and feet were painfully sore but not as bad as they had been.

"It's ok Misaki, Snake is just getting something to eat." A woman's voice came from a nearby chair. Looking over Misaki found a pretty woman with long red hair sitting with an open book and a comforting smile on her face. She seemed to be familiar to Misaki but she just couldn't place a name with the face. Noticing the frustrated look on the other woman's face she stepped in. "My name is Scarlett, I'm sure Snake has told you about me in his letters. He has told me a great deal about you; he seems to care for you very much."

Misaki blushed at the thought of Snake Eyes caring for her as much as the woman made it sound. "Yes, he has told me about you and I am glad that he has made a friend like you."

"I'm glad to have a friend like him as well; it's nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone, even if it's in sign language." Scarlett got up from her chair and made her way to the bed where the small brunette sat fidgeting. "If you are feeling up to it we can head to the common room and get you something to eat."

Liking the thought of getting out the bed and going for some real food Misaki was quick to agree. "Yes please, that would be very nice; however I need to visit the bathroom before venturing out."

"Not a problem just let me get this IV out and we can be on our way." Scarlett quickly took out the small needle and placed a small bad aid over the hole left from the sharp object. Misaki smiled as she noticed that she was wearing Snakes clothes; even if they were three sizes too big. With Scarlett's help she was able to make it to the bathroom that was attached to the room. She quickly dealt with getting cleaned up as she was eager to see Snake Eyes again.

"I think I am ready Scarlett." A clean faced Misaki emerged from the bathroom and the two women left the infirmary. "I would like to thank you for sitting with me. I don't know what I would have done if I had woken up alone in the strange room."

"I didn't mind sitting with you, it gave me the chance to get some reading done without any sort of interruptions." Scarlett chuckled as they neared the common room. The sound of the TV could already be heard as some music video was playing. "You might want to brace yourself for this; the guys can be a little overbearing sometimes."

"Hehe, I think I can handle it; you will be with me and I will also have Snake Eyes." Misaki grinned as her energy seemed to be coming back and her eyes sparkled again. *I also have to dish out some serious scolding on that man.* she reminded herself as they finally entered the room.

There were only a few people sitting around watching the TV as the two women entered the room. They quickly got up to go and greet the newcomers. Feeling shy around the strange men; Misaki stayed one step behind Scarlett and kept her gaze to the ground. Taking pity on her Scarlett made the introductions. "Misaki, this is Duke and Heavy Duty. They are part of Snake Eyes and my team."

Heavy Duty was the first to offer his hand to the small woman in hopes that it would make her more comfortable. "You gave a bit of a scare there missy, but I can see that you made a full recovery." He smiled as she shyly took his hand and shook it.

Duke was next in line for introductions as he held his hand out as well. "I missed out on all the action but I was filled in on what happened last night." The young man had an easy grin on his face that was infectious as Misaki found herself smiling back.

"I did not mean to cause so much trouble for you all; but I am grateful to you all for your help." She quietly said before Scarlett led her over to the small kitchen. The kitchen seemed to have almost everything that one would need t o make a meal and Misaki was ready to take advantage of it. However this was put on hold as two new men entered the common room, and one of them just happened to be in need of a serious tongue lashing. Misaki stayed out of sight from her dark ninja and prepared herself for battle. She had never seen him with a mask before but it wasn't hard for her to figure out that it was him. Snake Eyes had a way of carrying himself that no one could even possibly be able to duplicate. Reaching to a nearby fruit bowl she picked up a nice red apple and watched as Snake placed his weapons back into their spots on the wall. The other men hadn't said anything as they assumed that the quiet one would notice that Misaki was in the room since he was the one who had to be pretty much ordered away from her bed. Everyone sat and watched with shocked looks on their faces as Misaki quietly snuck up on Snake Eyes as his back was turned. Scarlett remembered Snake mentioning that Misaki was able to get the drop on him but she just never believed it. As Snake put the last blade away Misaki made her move. 'THWAK!' Misaki's hand connected with the back of Snake Eyes head.

Snake Eyes didn't have to turn around to know who had gotten the drop on him. He knew exactly who was behind him and what he was in store for. *As long as she is well again then I will sit and take my punishment.* he told himself as he slowly turned to face the angry woman.

Misaki glared up at the masked man, and for being only 5'5" she made a formidable presence. "You are in so much trouble mister! You left me! You left us! Without saying goodbye! See what happens when you leave?!....." Misaki didn't get to finish her sentence as someone felt the need to intervene.

"It wasn't his fau....." Scarlett was stopped by Snake Eyes holding up a hand to silence her. The red head couldn't believe that he was going to sit there and let Misaki yell at him for no reason.

**-I deserve to be scolded, I did leave without saying goodbye....- **he turned back to Misaki and beckoned her to continue.

"If there is one thing I have learned in life; it's that you should never get in the middle of a lover's quarrel. No matter how much you think they are wrong." Ripcord said as he stood beside Scarlett watching the little woman dish out a can of whoop ass on the tall ninja.

Scarlett scowled at him before going back to the kitchen to find something to eat. She didn't want to listen to him at the moment let alone Misaki who was yelling at her friend. It wasn't Snakes fault that their temple had been attacked so why should he have to be the one to get in trouble for it. Stupid emotions. *Useless.*

"See what happens when you leave! I get into trouble...big trouble and you aren't there to get me out of it. I know that you wanted to learn more and become stronger but it would be nice if you could come visit once in a while! And now...now I don't even have a home left to go back to! You don't have a home! They are all gone!" tears were starting to fall from Misaki's eyes as reality began to hit. She had no home and those whom she cared for at the temple were gone from her life, never to return. The apple fell from her hand as she banged her fists against Snake Eyes chest in a fit of anger. "Why did they have to leave, why did those people hurt them. They did nothing to deserve it! It's not fair Snakes...it's just not fair!!" worn out from all the hitting; Misaki finally gave up and consented to being held in Snake Eyes arms.

_Thanks everyone who reviewed ^_^_

_This one is a little shorter since my brain is currently out of ideas right now. Maybe one will come to me soon. Reviews and ideas are always welcome ^_^ and I will try to get another chapter going soon. _

_Cheers ^_^_


	5. Staying

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Staying

* * *

Minutes passed as Misaki's sob's vanished and were replaced by little hiccups instead. Calm once again flowed through the air as Snake Eyes comforted his beautiful blossom. The world around the pair had vanished for a few precious moments as he thought about home and what he once had there. It didn't take much to remind himself that all he had left of home was his memories and little Misaki; something he would be forever grateful for. His love for her had grown over the years and even though they had been separated from each other for 10 years; his love never faltered. *Now that I have her in my sight again; I can go back to me old job as her protector.* The thought brought peace to Snake Eyes as he slowly released Misaki from his sheltering arms.

Misaki wasn't ready to join the real world yet; she was quite content to stay in her safe place. But as Snake released her; she realized that they weren't alone and it would be selfish of them to ignore the others. She also began to remember the horrible things she had said to Snake Eyes only moments ago. *Oh dear lord; how could I say such things to the man I care for and love so dearly?!* She knew that no matter what she said or did; Snake would never be upset with her. "Snakes; I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said about you not having a home; and I don't blame you for what happened at the temple. There is nothing I can do to make it up to you I know that; but I hope you can forgive me." Misaki whispered as the last few tears she had left fell. Looking up; she waited for some sort of response from Snake Eyes. When she got none; Misaki looked down in search of her apple only to be stopped by a gentle hand gripping her chin. Looking up Misaki saw Snake glance over at Scarlett as though he was asking something of her. Confused she watched the red head nod her head in silent agreement.

Releasing her chin; Snake Eyes backed up a few steps before he began to 'speak' using Scarlett as his voice. **–There is no need for you to apologize. You have had to endure things that I wish you never had to. I wasn't there when you needed me the most and because of my mistake you had to pay the price. The temple may be gone and with it our home; but as long as you and I are together, where ever we are we will be home.- **Although the words were voiced through someone else's mouth; the message was loud and clear. At that moment it seemed like a ray of hope had broken through and a little bit of the happiness that Misaki had once felt was returning. Giving the man a small smile; Misaki nodded her head in agreement. What tension was left in the room ended up being broken by the small woman's empty stomach as her body voiced its hunger.

Everyone in the room chuckled as Misaki blushed in embarrassment at the situation. Snake Eyes' shoulders shook as he gave a silent laugh; bending down he scooped up the red apple and made his way to the kitchen with Misaki following right behind him. Grabbing another apple; Snake set the two on a plate before shooing Misaki out so that he could prepare her something to eat. "Snakes, I'm quite capable of making myself a meal you know. I'm injured not an invalid. Waving her away the man let Rip and Duke escort her to the couch where they all sat as they waited for her meal to be brought to her. When the scent of peanut butter hit Misaki's nose she knew exactly what Snake was making for her; it was her favourite snack. The others gawked at the plate of apples with peanut butter and honey covering them.

"Wow, can I get some of that?" Rip looked up at Snake Eyes as he asked the man who had made the tasty snack.

Hands on his hips; Snake glared at the young man from behind his mask. "It's ok Rip; I'll share some of mine with you if you want some so badly." Misaki laughed as she passed the plate around for everyone to have a taste of the fruit.

As though he was remembering something; Snake Eyes left the common room and rushed back to his own room. Looking at his nightstand Snake found what he had come for; Misaki's anklet of bells. *I better get this back on her before I end up with another hit to the head that goes along with the scolding.* he smiled as he quickly headed back to the common room only to stop outside the door as he heard Misaki's voice from within. He could hear her speak of what she went through when she had been kidnapped by Zartan.

"Why do these people do such horrible things to others? What do they have to gain from it? It almost felt like I was back on the streets again getting beaten any time I got caught stealing food to survive." It must have been the end of the story as silence now reigned in the room. This was something that Snake had not wanted to hear as he sat on the floor of the hall; clutching the anklet in his hand.

"Now where have I seen this before?" It was the General. He stood before the dark man who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "You really need to stop beating yourself up about this Snake Eyes; Misaki is safe and will remain so if I have anything to say about it. Now get back in there before I have to relive you of duty." Hawk smiled at him as he entered the common room with the ninja following behind him.

Making a beeline to Misaki; Snake took her left foot and gently placed the little anklet back where it belonged. "Oh, that is where it went to. Thank you Snakes. But how am I supposed to get the drop on you the next time you are in trouble?" She teased her friend as she wiggled her foot, listening to the little bells tinkle with every shake.

**-I'm not really ready for another scolding Misaki; as much fun as our arguments are, I don't think I can handle another one. At least give me a week to recoup from the last one.- **Scarlett spoke as Snake Eyes signed.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we now need to address the little dilemma that we have on our hands here. With the temple gone; Misaki needs a new place to stay; if anyone has any suggestions now would be a good time to let me know." General Hawk said after everyone became quiet.

"I can help out here if you need any help. I'm getting pretty good with the computer and I was learning to fit with my fans before the attack on the temple." Misaki didn't want to be sent away; not when she had just found her Snake Eyes.

Snake was shocked to hear that Misaki had been learning to fight; he wasn't quite sure if he liked the idea. Sure she had the grace, memory and stamina to be a great fighter; it was the whole idea of her getting hurt that he didn't like. "That's not a bad idea Misaki; it would be nice to have another girl on the team and between Snake and I we could have you kicking Rip's sorry butt in no time." Scarlett stated as she vouched for the idea.

"Well, if Snake doesn't mind taking on a student and everyone else is ok with the idea then I think we have a plan of action." The General looked at his team as they nodded in agreement; save for the silent man. He was too busy thinking about how he was going to train Misaki.

*She fights with fans; how am I going to teach her?..........Wait a second, I think there just might be a way.* before anyone knew what was going on; Snake Eyes got up and exited the room.

"Now where is he going? Doesn't he want Misaki to stay and help out?" Ripcord wondered as they watched Snake leave.

"Don't worry Ripcord; Snakes gets like that when he is in deep thought. I'm sure he is fine with me being on the team; although I'm not so sure about the whole teaching thing." Misaki reassured the pilot as she took the empty plate to the kitchen sink to be washed.

"I'm sure Misaki is right Rip; now we just need to get a room ready for her and some new clothes and everything will be settled." Hawk said as he began to make his way out of the room so he could get Cover Girl to assign a room to her.

"Oh General; that won't be necessary sir. I can stay with Snake Eyes; I'm sure he has an extra mat that I can use in his room." Misaki finished drying the plate and put it away in the cupboard.

"If he is ok with that then I see nothing wrong with it." Hawk left now that everything was really settled for the time being.

* * *

_Sorry for the little delay in getting another chapter out, research papers kinda took over my life. I may add more to this one later on....soon I hope. Thanks for all the reviews ^_^ luvin them!!_


	6. The Fan

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

The Fan

* * *

It didn't take long for Misaki to get settled into Snake Eyes room. He had refused to let her sleep on the floor and made her agree to staying in his room while he made up a bed in the small living room. She sat and watched him as he moved around the room. *I miss this more than I thought.* she had almost forgotten how graceful he was; it was nice to be reminded. "You spoil me sometimes, you know that." She scolded the man as he finished setting up the make shift bed.

Grabbing his pad and pen Snake wrote. _I am only doing my job; and that just happens to be looking after you._

"And I in turn shall look after you. Someone needs to keep an eye on you." Misaki teased as she gave the ninja a playful shove in the shoulder. "I would also like to know what you are up to; you left the common room with something on your mind."

_It's a surprise._

"I hate it when you do that. You know I'm going to try and find out what you are up to." Misaki got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She had taken the time to clean up her own footprints that had been left behind from her first visit to Snakes room.

As Misaki was busy in the bathroom; Snake took the chance to get some work done on his surprise for her. He couldn't wait for her to see what he had made for her. Smiling beneath his mask; he quickly got to work.

* * *

The days went by and Misaki quickly got into the groove of things around the base. She spent her mornings with Scarlett learning American Sign Language so that Snake Eyes would not need to use his pen and paper to communicate with her. She enjoyed her lessons with Scarlett as she never had many chances to spend time with other women since the majority of the people at the temple were men. The two women slowly became closer as their friendship grew stronger. Not only was Misaki learning to speak to Snakes but Scarlett along with Breaker were teaching her the in's and outs of the base's computer system. The thing that she enjoyed the most though was her training with Snake.

"Come on Snakes; you can't go easy on me forever. Let's take it up a notch or two or three." Misaki teased as she defended herself from the silent man in hand to hand combat.

Seeing his beautiful blossom in such a good mood after dealing with much tragedy; Snake himself became happier and was starting to show his playful side. And so for the first time in a long time the man acted on that child like emotion. With no warning; Snake Eyes attacked Misaki and before she had the chance to even raise a hand in defence; Misaki found herself flat on her back with a black mask above her head. She pouted up at him as he silently laughed at her.

"Ok, ok. I get it; I'm not ready to take it up a notch. But Rip is right; you are kinda freaky when you fight. Makes me wonder what else you're freaky at." Misaki flirted with a wink.

Tilting his head to the side; a few "freaky" little thoughts passed through the ninja's mind. Lost in his own little world he never noticed the sly smile that had spread across Misaki's face that was quickly joined by a glint in her blue eyes as a plan of revenge entered her head. Reaching both hands up she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and gave the now very still man a small puppy face. Leaning his head down; Snake stared at her though his visor for a moment before tilting his head again.

"Are there naughty thoughts running through your head....Master?" Misaki asked; making sure to put a seductive tone to the word 'master'. She could have sworn that she felt a small shudder go through the man above her. *Ok, so this is working a little too well; why does he have to be so well built? Uggggh...no more dirty thoughts, no more dirty thoughts, no more dirty thoughts.* Closing her eyes; Misaki took a deep breath before putting her plan into action. Wrapping her legs around his waist she twisted her body around causing Snake to flip into his back with Misaki landing on top. "How do you like dem apples?" she giggled as she imagined the look of shock on his face with his honey brown eyes the size of plates. "You're not the only one who can be naughty." Another shudder ran through his body again and this time she was sure that she felt it.

* * *

"Ok, so Heavy Duty is betting $50, Dukes in for $50 along with Breaker; while Miss Scarlett is in for $50 against. Why I will never know, but I guess that's $50 more for our pockets." Ripcord laughed as he collected the money and placed it in a jar. The men looked over at the scowling woman who had bet against them.

"I'm sorry but I just can't see Snake doing something like that. He is far too serious for that." There was no way she could see her friend taking in a role other than being on team Alpha.

Their little betting session was interrupted by the alarm signalling that intruders had made it into the base. "What the hell is going on?!" Duke yelled as they ran out of the common room towards the control room.

Once there; Breaker brought up the security cameras that were placed all over the base. They quickly came across the reason for the alarm. There in the middle of the training room was three drill like vehicles protruding from the stone wall. With a closer look they spotted men dressed in armour march out of the machines.

"I take it that those are the bad guys and that we need to get out there to kick some ass." Ripcord said as he got ready to head out.

"We also need to find the General; he should be here and he isn't answering my calls." Breaker stated as he continued to try and get in contact with Hawk.

"We're on it." Heavy Duty was already to the door; ready to find his General.

They weren't the only ones to hear the alarm sound off. Snake and Misaki were already on their way to the control room when Breaker had sent the message stating where the enemy was located. "Snake, what's going on?" Misaki asked as they changed direction from the control room to his room.

Entering his room; Snake ran over to the corner of the common room and grabbed his blade. As he left he took what looked like two silver sticks from behind the bookshelf and handed them over to Misaki. When she looked closely at them she noticed that they weren't sticks but large fans. Each one had sharp points at the end for each flat fold. Opening them up she saw koi fish swimming among cherry blossoms. There was no time to admire the beautiful weapons as Snake motioned for her attention. **–Surprise! Now let's go test them out shall we.- ** Snake signed as he made his way to the main training area.

Misaki wasn't sure if she was ready for this but there was only one way to find out. Besides; Sankes was there to help her out. With that thought in mind she charged into battle. It was complete chaos as Misaki tried to fight off one of the armoured men. She could see the other having a hard time fighting these strange men. Looking franticly for Snake she spotted him up on the cat walks battling with a strange man dressed in white. For some reason Misaki knew the stranger but she just couldn't put her finger in it. Glancing away Misaki noticed that Scarlett was having a hard time with a brunet woman that was dressed in black. Releasing her silver fans; Misaki ran to Scarlett's aid just as the other woman threw oil in Scarlett's face. Unfortunately she was blocked by another strange man. By the time she was finished with the man; Scarlett was unconscious on the ground and the dark haired woman had a case in her hands.

*Ok, this is not good.* Misaki turned her attention to stopping the woman. Making her way over she was once again interrupted by a man. This time though it was the man in white but his mask was gone and Misaki could now place his face. "Storm!?"

Storm Shadow froze when he heard the shortened version of his name. Looking over at the source of the voice; Storm's eyes widened in shock. *What is she doing here?! She is supposed to be safe at the temple!* Gathering himself; he approached her. "Misaki; why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the temple?"

(RAGING TEMPER TANTRUM IN 3....2....1.....)

"The temple?! There is no more temple! Do you want to know why there is no temple?! These men whom you are here with attacked and burned the temple down! I was taken and put in shackles!!" Misaki was beyond pissed as she let Storm Shadow have it. "How can you work with such evil people?!" Tears were starting to escape her eyes as she finally failed to hold them back. For the first time in a long time; Storm felt ashamed.

"Power." Was all he could mumble out before he was forced to look at the ground since he couldn't handle her tears any longer.

If Misaki had been pissed at him before; she was now reaching a whole new level of anger. "Power!? You fight with these men for power?! How could you do someth...." Misaki's yelling was halted by the brunet with glasses who felt the need to raise her hand to strike.

"Touch a single hair on her head and you will become the first woman I have ever killed." Storm Shadow withdrew his blade from his student's throat. Though his face was blank; The Baroness could hear the seriousness in the threat.

Backing up she quickly looked around and noticed that the battle was shifting against them. "Time to go." Both of them glanced at Misaki before making a run for the jet packs.

As they left the base; Misaki couldn't move from where she stood. *How could he do this? Why would he do this?* the tears were flowing freely now and she barely noticed the Alpha team members who were starting to clean up the mess. Ripcord had picked up the unconscious Scarlett while Heavy Duty was getting the General over to the infirmary and had stopped by to let everyone know that Hawk was going to be ok. Misaki finally glanced up and noticed Snake sitting in deep thought. She knew that it was over finding out that Storm Shadow was a part of the enemy group. Walking to where Snake Eyes sat; Misaki looked down at him with sad eyes. "Why would Storm do something like this? What does he have to gain?" tears now in check as her temper went from a boil to a simmer.

**-He has always been hungry for power and he isn't one to let anything get in his way.- ** Snake signed as he got up to start helping out with the clean up. Misaki joined him as she found some comfort in being near him.

* * *

Feeling a pair of arms scooping her up from her spot on the ground; Misaki looked up to find herself in Snakes arms. "Where are we going?" her question went unanswered as the ninja's hands were a little busy carrying her to their room. Her eyes were half shut by the time they reached the door and Snake had to shake her awake before setting her on her feet.

"I hope Scarlett and Hawk are going to be ok." Misaki whispered as they entered the room.

Snake turned to see a stressed look on her face and only one thing came to his mind to remove that stressed look. Walking towards her with a determined stride; backing Misaki against the wall beside the door. She stared up at him with her large blue eyes as he placed his hands on the wall; barricading her in.

"Snake; if you plan on kissing me senseless then the visor and mask are going to have to go." Love along with a little lust filled her eyes as Misaki reached up to unclasp Snakes visor. He stood still as she quickly made work of getting it off along with the mask. For the first time in 10 years; Misaki was finally able to lay her eyes on his handsome face. She traced her fingers over his eyes and watched his eyes close with a content sigh escaping his mouth. She frowned as she found a scar running through his eye brow and over the lid of the right eye. Before she could continue; Misaki found her lips gently captured by Snake's soft pair. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to add fuel to the fire that had begun to burn in both of them. Wrapping her arms around his neck she brought his face down for another kiss. This one was more urgent than the last one as she pressed herself up against his unyielding body. His own hands had left their spot on the wall and grabbed her waist as he lifted her to straddle his own waist.

Breaking away from the kiss; Misaki struggled to catch her breath. "I think we should get cleaned up before taking advantage of our naughty little thoughts. Unless of course you wish to join me." Misaki was ready; she knew she didn't want to lose her innocence to any man but the one she loved.

Backing away from the wall; Snake Eyes carried Misaki towards the bathroom as he endured her gentle little nips to his neck.

* * *

_Hope this makes up for the lack of posts the last few days ^_^ the scary part about this story is that I have it all planned out now....I think. Thanks for all the reviews. And now I think it is time for me to get some sleep.....sleep good. Cheers ^_^_


	7. Little and Cute?

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Little and Cute?

_If you aren't into sex scenes then I highly suggest that you scroll down to the next line divider. _

_Cheers ^_^_

_

* * *

_

Misaki's mind woke up long before her body as thoughts of what happened during the night floated around her head. She still couldn't come to terms with the idea of Storm Shadow working for the enemy. That was not something that his master had taught him. For a ninja to choose such a path was to give up his own soul. The very thought made Misaki grimace as her eyes continued to stay shut. These sad thoughts were quickly replaced with the memories of what happened after the attack. The sighs that turned to moans that quickly escalated into cries of pleasure brought a small tired smile to her face. Her body began to tingle as the though it remembered every single touch of Snake Eyes hands and mouth. *Oh the naughty things we did last night; almost makes me want to repeat it again this morning.* Misaki's eyes slowly opened as she felt herself being pulled back by a certain silent man. Her body shuddered with anticipation as Snake rained small kisses over her shoulders that were joined by longer ones on her sensitive back. These in turn caused the young woman to rock her hips and arch her back against the powerful man behind her. The sudden touch of Snake Eyes engorged member sliding along her own wet folds was almost too much for the pair. Misaki moaned as her own hips seemed to take on a mind of their own and began rocking in sync with the slow pace set by the ninja. His hands made slow sweeps over her upper body as the gentle kisses that rained on her back became more desperate. Wanting Misaki to make the move he so desperately wanted; Snake held himself in check. This only lasted a few moments though and with a small growl he arched his hips up in a silent demand. To send the message home Snake took a hold of her free left hand and guided it down to where the burning fire was centered. The sight of Misaki exploring her damp core was getting to be too much for him as he continued to rock against her. Misaki couldn't understand why Snakes was going so slowly; she knew what she needed but had been a little unsure about how to get it. So when Snake had moved her hand down to her own wet folds and she felt his member brush against her fingers; the message was loud and clear. He wanted her to make the final move. As the soft kisses once again began to scatter across Misaki's neck and back; she took hold of Snake Eyes hardened shaft and arched her hips so that the tip of his member slid into her weeping entrance. Snake gritted his teeth as he tried to take it slowly but the heat and tightness threw him past the point of sanity. Misaki felt the sudden thrust of Snakes hips as his quick entrance brought a cry of surprise and pleasure to her mouth.

* * *

"So...would you guys care to double our little bet?" Ripcord said in a sing song voice as he entered the common room. The others of Alpha team looked up from their morning meal and looked in question at the sly smirk that was plastered on the man's face.

"Alright; I know that look. What are you up to Ripcord." Breaker shook his head before going back to his breakfast.

"Oh nothing; just thought that we needed to make the wager worth betting on." The man answered as he grabbed a plate and began digging into the food that was giving off the heavenly smell. He chuckled on the inside as he saw the looks her was getting from his team members. They all thought he knew something that they didn't and it was true; he did have information that would interest them. Ripcord had been walking to the common room when he heard a faint sound come from the other side of Snake Eyes door. The sound had frozen the pilot and a smile spread across his face. He knew a woman's cry of pleasure when he heard it no matter how faint it was. Grinning he had formulated a plan to raise the amount of money in the betting pot. *Oh this is going to be good.* Rip thought as he enjoyed his breakfast.

"You know something that we don't Rip and I'm going to find out what it is one way or another." Scarlett frowned at her friend as she cleaned her dishes.

"Oh don't worry Red; you'll find out sooner or later on your own. I know you're smart enough to figure it out." Rip patted her shoulder, teasing the intelligent woman.

Shaking her head; Scarlett looked up as Misaki and Snake Eyes entered the common room. Misaki could feel the tension in the room as everyone looked at her and Snakes. "Ummmmmm, is there any reason as to why you guys are staring at us like we grew a second head?" Misaki asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Awwww, don't worry about them; we were just wondering how you made out with those flashy new fans in last night's battle." Rip said as he gave everyone who was not wearing a mask or had long dark hair a look as if to say 'not a word.'

"Oh, well it was an experience and a half that's for sure. But I most defiantly need more practice; how about a little sparing Rip?" Misaki asked before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Oh, you are so on. Finally someone I can spar with who won't hand me my ass on a silver platter." Ripcord cheered with joy at the thought.

Snake shook his head as a smile crossed his hidden face. He could already tell that the pilot was getting over confident in his fighting skills. But he was pretty sure that Misaki would be able to put the man in his place; and if not then he would do it himself.

"Are you feeling better this morning Scarlett?" Misaki asked as she took a seat by her friend.

Scarlett's hand touched the fresh scratches left from last night's battle. Rip had helped her come to terms with the fact that loosing isn't the worst thing that could happen. "I'll be ok Misaki; just need to get some rest and I'll be back to normal." She answered with a small smile as she lowered her hand.

**-What about the General? Has his health improved?- **Snake asked from his spot in the corner by his weapons.

"Yes, Doc says that he will make a full recovery." Scarlett answered the silent question. "Now we just need to figure out where they took the case."

"I'm currently tracking the case and once they stop we will be able to pin point where they are." Breaker said from his spot at a table where his laptop sat alongside his breakfast.

"I take it that those warheads can do a lot of damage if in the wrong hands huh." Misaki said as she finished the last of her own breakfast.

"These things contain millions of nanonites that can eat through anything, in particular metal objects. They can be stopped but only if you have the remote." Breaker explained to the curious woman.

"Wow; ok then we need to defiantly get those warheads back." Misaki got up and went to the kitchen. Looking up at Ripcord she smirked at him." Well Rip, you ready for a royal beating?"

"You think you can take me? I guess Duke never told you that I am the champ of hand to hand." Rip's chest seemed to puff out with pride; while his best friend shook his head in embarrassment.

"Is that why Snake keeps kicking your ass?" Heavy Duty laughed as he got ready to go check on their General.

"So; how was your morning?" Rip asked with a teasing tone as Misaki once again thwarted his attack. They had left the common room and met up in the main training area. Other groups of people from the various other teams were there as well to get some training in.

"What do you mean 'how was your morning?' you were there with me. It was like any other morning." Misaki answered as she landed a hit to the man's shoulder.

Wincing from the hit; Rip regained his ground and continued the conversation. "I'm not talking about the time in the common room, but the time spent before you and Snake came to breakfast." He now sported a sly smile on his face as he saw the realization dawn on Misaki's face as she figured out what he was talking about. This put Misaki in a bad position as she became distracted. Taking advantage of the situation; Ripcord quickly took Misaki down and had her pinned to the training mat. When he looked down, his smile quickly vanished as he saw burning anger in Misaki's blue eyes.

Misaki glared up at the man above her. "You sick, perverted pig! What were you....." before she could finish Rip was off of her and waving his hands in defence.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! I wasn't spying or listening in on you guys. I was just heading to the common room when I passed Snakes room; I heard you cry out. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hear you but you have got a set of lungs on you girl." The words came out in a rush as he watched Misaki lay frozen on the mat, her face glowing red with embarrassment.

Neither of them noticed Snake Eyes enter the room as Misaki got up and grabbed Ripcord by the collar of his t-shirt. "You had better not say a word about it to anyone or so help me; I will sick Snake on you." She muttered at him before stomping off to her and Snakes room. Snake followed her and as he passed Rip; he made a point of tossing the young man to the mat as punishment for making Misaki upset.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by and the General was finally released from the infirmary with a clean bill of health. Although he was confined to a wheelchair for the moment but it didn't slow him down as he concentrated on finding out where the warheads were located. The Alpha team continued to train and were ready to head out at the drop of a hat. Misaki continued to train with Snake as she became more skilled at using her beautiful fans. Scarlett's injuries healed and she even began to spend more time with the pilot. Duke had been in a different mood since seeing his former lover.

Duke wasn't the only one who had problem's; Misaki had begun to feel sick to her stomach whenever she ate and the only thing that seemed to sit well was the rice bowls that Snake would make for her. Not wanting her love to worry; she didn't say anything and acted as though nothing was wrong. Figuring that it was only a touch of the flu; Misaki continued as best she could with her training.

"Snakes, could we have a rice bowl for supper tonight?" Misaki asked as she cleaned her weapons.

Snake Eyes looked up from his own blade. **–Of course, I think there is some chicken in the fridge.- **He watched a smile spread across her face as the prospect of one of his rice bowls for her first real meal of the day was sounding really good. Snake had noticed a change in his beautiful blossom. She wasn't eating as well as she used to as well as the times he noticed when she seemed to almost collapse. Although she would always reassure him that everything was fine and that there was no need to worry every time he asked after her health.

"That's my favourite."

"What's your favourite?" Scarlett had come over to sit with the pair as it seemed to be the quieter spot in the common room.

"Snake Eyes' chicken rice bowl. You should try some tonight." Misaki answered as she finished with her fans.

"If Snake doesn't mind making an extra bowl then I would love to try." Scarlett was excited at the thought of tasting something new.

Snake took that as his signal to get into the kitchen to start getting supper ready. He still couldn't get the feeling out of his mind that something was wrong with Misaki. As he prepared the chicken to be cooked for their meal; General Hawk entered the common room with a determined look on his face.

"Gentlemen, ladies; we have pin pointed the location of the warheads so get ready to leave within the hour." He gave the order to his Alpha team. "Misaki, I would like for you to stay here as I feel that you are not quite ready to take on missions yet."

Misaki felt both relief and anxiety pass over her. She was glad that she wouldn't be needed on the mission since she had not been feeling the greatest; but at the same time she was worried about what could happen to Snake. "Yes sir."

"Don't worry; I'll have you in the main control room helping us out with monitoring the mission." Hawk could sense the anxiety coming from her and wished to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"Sir, where did they locate the warheads?" Heavy Duty asked.

"Breaker says that the beacon is indicating that the case is in Paris France."

"Well then guys; let's get ready to visit France." Heavy Duty got up and made his way out of the common room.

Misaki smiled at his enthusiasm over the mission while the others just shook their heads at his excitement. She looked over at Snake as he quickly went back to making their supper. She got up and went to his side in order to help him get things ready. There was no point in trying to argue with the man as he wasn't one to let things go unfinished including meals. She smiled when she felt him brush against her whenever he passed by her. Though they kept a professional stance outside the bedroom; Snake Eyes would still make a point of making some sort of physical contact with her. This didn't get by Scarlett's eyes as she watched the pair work in the kitchen. They worked very well together and were in sync with their movements as though they had done this hundreds of times.

"Please be careful you guys; don't make me have to come get you." Misaki threatened as a smile graced her face. The team was ready to leave and were about to board the plane that was to take them to Paris.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off; we'll be back with the case in a few days." Heavy Duty said before getting on the plane.

Scarlett gave Misaki a quick hug as she followed Heavy Duty and the others. Snake Eyes was the last one to board as he tended to take on the role of guard over the team. As he came before Misaki; Snake took her hands in his and held them to his chest in a silent farewell. Smiling up at him; Misaki got the silent message before she took her hands back and shooed him onto the plane.

"Are you ready Misaki?" Hawk asked as he rolled up alongside her in his wheel chair.

"I think so sir; Breaker says that I have improved greatly in my computer skills." She smiled down at the fatherly man as they watched the plane leave the base. She was almost glad that Snake was on a mission as Misaki was starting to feel worse and knew it would cause Snake Eyes to become distracted if he was worrying about her health. She had already collapsed twice today and she couldn't keep anything down.

Following the General; Misaki began to feel a familiar wave of nausea hit her along with a spinning sensation. *Ok, these ones are not supposed to come as a package deal! And please don't tell me that's the floor coming to greet me.* Misaki thought as she collapsed to the floor. She could barely make out voices as darkness closed in on her.

* * *

Misaki awoke in a vaguely familiar room a few hours later, only this time there was no IV sticking in her arm. *Great, back in the infirmary.* She thought as she slowly sat up, hoping to avoid a case of head rush.

"It's about time you woke up; the General has been asking after you every 5 minutes it seems like." Doc stepped into the room with a smile on his face. "Do you know what caused the fainting spell?" he asked as he checked her vitals.

"Well I haven't been feeling very well the last few days and yesterday I kept throwing up anything that I ate." Misaki was starting to get worried. What if she was really sick and the General didn't want her on the team anymore.

"Ok, are there any other symptoms?"

"I feel tired all the time and sometimes I get upset to the point of tears over nothing." Misaki was almost in tears as it was. "What is wrong with me?"

The doctor placed a hand on his chin as he thought about all the symptoms that she had listed. An idea came to him, but he wanted to test her to make sure it was right. "Well my dear, I think I know the problem but I would like to take some blood. Just to make sure." He answered as he got out the needle and a small vial.

"Do you think it's something bad Doc?"

"Oh heavens no; actually you might come to like it very much." He reassured her as he quickly drew a blood sample. "Now you stay put while I run a quick test." Doc took the vial of blood and left the room. Within 10 minutes he was back with a bright smile on his face. Misaki took this as a good sign that nothing was wrong.

"Is everything ok Doc?"

"Everything is just fine dear; I have found out why you haven't been feeling yourself though. He replied with the smile still on his face.

"Ok, then what is causing me to feel so horrible?" Misaki was starting to get scared since Doc didn't usually smile this much.

"It's small right now, but over the next little while it's going to get bigger and bigger and finally when it's all over; you can put cute little clothes on it and spoil it rotten."

It took Misaki a few moments to realize what Doc was talking about. *Cute little clothes? What.....oh boy....oh boy!* Misaki's head swam as it dawned on her that she was pregnant. "Oh my. Doc what am I going to do? Will they let me stay on the team? And worst of all, how do I tell Snakes?!" she was reaching a new level of hysteria as she looked up at the doctor.

Not needing the new mother stressed; Doc sat with her on the bed and took a hold of her shoulders. "Don't worry Misaki; the General won't let you go just because you are with child and I'm sure Snake Eyes will be proud to learn that he is going to be a father.

Misaki could only sit and try to absorb the news. *I'm going to be a mother. Snakes is going to be a father. Oh dear lord how am I going to tell him?* she knew that he wouldn't be mad but the whole telling him part just wasn't working so well. "Doc, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

"The only person that I have to tell is the General, but don't worry; he won't say anything to the others."

Misaki wasn't sure if she liked the idea but there wasn't much she could do about it. If the General needed to know then it had to be that way. A smile reached her face as she imagined a miniature version of Snakes running around the base. *Maybe this won't be so bad after all.*

* * *

_Thank you to all who have reviewed they are always welcome ^_^ I will try and get another chapter up soon; unless of course something happens and my computer decides to take a vacation._

_Cheers ^_^_


	8. Mister

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Mister

* * *

"So, I understand that congratulations are in order Misaki." The General smiled down at the small woman who was staring down at the floor.

"Thank you sir." She whispered.

"Hey, Misaki; everything is going to be fine. There are enough uncles and aunts around here to help you out and not to mention the spoiling that will happen." He wrapped an arm around Misaki's shoulders as they entered the control room. Hawk had taken to short walks so he could get some exercise and get out of his wheel chair that he was coming to hate a great deal.

Doc had given her special vitamins and even some pills to keep her stomach from rebelling against anything that entered it. There was the list of rules that he had given her; such as the not getting stressed rule along with the lots of sleep rule and the most dreaded of all the rules.....no more training, but she could still dance for her exercise. She was still trying to figure out how she was going to tell Snakes. She had gone through several scenarios of what could possibly happen when she told him; and for some reason she couldn't come up with a happy ending. Her thoughts were disrupted when a message suddenly showed up on the screen before her eyes.

"Hawk, there's a message from Snake Eyes. Seems there is a little trouble in Paris." Misaki called the General over to the screen before her.

"What did they do now?" he asked as he read the full message.

"Aside from stopping the warhead after it destroyed the Eifel tower and Rip spouting off at the mouth; they are currently under arrest. Snake was the only one to stick to the shadows where he went undetected.....oh dear....Duke has been taken." The dark haired woman said. On the inside she was chuckling at the thought of Rip getting into trouble....again. Misaki had lost count on the number of times that she had told the man that he needed to learn to keep his big mouth shut.

"Well it seems that we are going to have to go and get them out of trouble Misaki. Go get changed and pack a bag." The General shook his head at the thought of the number of calls he would be getting in the next few hours.

"Yes sir." Misaki was a little shocked that he was bringing her along to collect the Alpha team. She was also excited at the thought of seeing Snakes again. It may have only been a couple of days but she still missed him. Maybe by the time she got to Paris she will have come up with a way to tell her love that they were going to be parents.

* * *

Within a matter of hours Misaki found herself at the base in Paris. Hawk had spent most of the flight on the phone; speaking to many people trying to get the team out of trouble. Misaki feared that there could be problems headed their way and she prayed that things would go well. As she followed the General out of the base; Misaki spotted Snake Eyes sporting his black trench coat as he stood waiting by a car. The General had pretty much ordered her to put her own long coat on even though she didn't feel cold. Hawk was taking this uncle thing quite seriously.

"Snake Eyes, shall we." Hawk was helped into the car and Snake held the door open for Misaki.

Misaki suddenly felt shy around the man she loved as he motioned her to get into the car. She smiled as she got in. The drive to the government building where the Alpha team was being held was quiet. Misaki could feel Snakes eyes on her as she tried to pay attention to the sights. Never having traveled she wanted to enjoy this trip; no matter how much she wanted to leap into his arms. Reaching the building they quickly got the General into his wheel chair and proceeded to follow him into the building. Coming to the end of the hall; the three of them entered a large room that held the rest of the Alpha team in a plexiglas box. *Poor Breaker; they are touching his stuff.* Misaki thought as she saw one man tinkering with the computer tech's equipment.

"The French have agreed to let you go; on the condition that none of you return....ever." General Hawk spoke as soon as he was out of his chair.

Misaki and Snake Eyes stood quietly a few paces behind their General as he spoke to the others. Misaki knew that Ripcord would want to get Duke back and that it wouldn't take much to convince the General. She smiled softly from under her hood at the devotion that the team showed for each other. The woman couldn't even fathom how she would feel if Snakes had been taken; but she knew for certain that her world would crumble around her. As though sensing her distress; the silent man beside her reached out and placed a hand on her lower back to comfort his love. Though he had yet to say those three precious words to her; he always made an effort to show it. Looking up at Snakes; Misaki smiled at him to show that everything was fine.

"I take it that things didn't go as well as you guys planned huh." Misaki whispered as she couldn't stay silent any longer but she also wasn't ready to tell him about the baby either.

**-No it didn't go so well.- **Snake signed as he stared at his beautiful blossom through his visor. He wasn't quite sure what was going on but he had noticed a change in Misaki. She seemed to have developed a glow even if she was acting shy around him. **–How are things back at the base?- **Misaki's sudden shyness had put the man on edge and he wasn't quite sure what to do it.

"Things have been going well; finally got the last of the repairs finished." She really didn't want to tell him about the last couple days she had spent ill and under Doc's care.

"All of you have been recalled by your respective heads of state. Team Alpha is to return to the pit." Misaki froze at the words that had been spoken by the General.

*How can they break up the team?! They just saved hundreds if not millions of people!* Misaki just couldn't believe what was going on. *What were these people thinking when they gave the order. Didn't they know that the enemy was out there with a weapon that could destroy whole cities?!* Her temper was beginning to rise at the thought of some idiotic official handing out those orders. The only thing that stopped her from having an all out hissy fit was the warm hand making small circles on her lower back. "Thanks Snakes, I needed that. Although I still wouldn't mind smacking the people who made this decision."

* * *

Standing by the plane that had been sent to pick up the team; Misaki and Snake Eyes watched along with the General as the remaining members made their way to them. Breaker was already on the hunt for Duke and the enemy base's location. The pair already knew that the General wasn't going to let Duke remain a prisoner for long. Now he just had to let the others know in so many words that they had one more mission to go on.

* * *

Misaki knew she would get into trouble for this one; if not from Snakes then Doc or even the General would be glad to let her have an ear full. She had stowed away on the small submersible; after taking off her little bells and grabbing her fans. She was wearing her new training outfit under the heavy winter gear that had been given to her on the large submarine. *I'm not about to let that man put himself in mortal danger.* Misaki put her white mask on so that her identity would be concealed. She felt the little sub crash through the ice and come to a stop. As she snuck up to the section where the sleds sat waiting; watching Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Breaker and Ripcord get on a couple of the machines and ride out of the sub.

"Perfect, now to just get going." Misaki mumbled as she tried to get one of the sleds started. Fumbling around with the multitude of switches; she managed to get the half dome cover to come down. *Ok, that's a start; now to get it running.* Finally she got the machine running and found the overly sensitive throttle. Giving the machine a little gas; Misaki and the sled took off out of the sub and onto the ice pack. "Shit!!"

"In order to deactivate the system all you have to do is...." Breaker stopped talking as the hand walking ninja shoved a knife into the security system causing it to disarm. "Or you could just do that." Breaker shrugged as they got ready to enter the base.

As they fought their way through to the main control room; Snake Eyes couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right. The feeling was very similar to what he felt when Misaki was getting herself into trouble. In his distraction a viper was advancing on him from behind while he was busy dealing with a security officer. Finishing off the man before him; Snake heard a loud thud from behind. Whirling around, he discovered the viper on the ground dead. Upon closer inspection he noticed a small throwing knife had gone through the man's helmet and was now embedded in his skull. Looking around himself the ninja could find no sign of his saviour.

"Come on Snake!" Scarlett yelled as they were finally making headway.

Shaking his head, Snake Eyes followed Scarlett and Breaker to the control room. "Damn I'm good." Misaki couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She had never been the greatest at the whole throwing knives thing but a hit was a hit. Coming out of her hiding spot, she followed her three unsuspecting comrades down the maze of halls. *So many halls, so many halls. Whose idea was it to put so many halls under a crap load of ice!?.....Wow, sounds like my time with the trap door in the desert.* She lost the three for a few moments as a security officer tried to stop her from continuing her mission. By the time she got to the control room only Breaker and Scarlett could be seen.

"Misaki?! What are you doing here? I thought that the General told you to stay put on the sub." Scarlett was shocked at the sight of the masked woman. The only thing that gave away her identity was the pair of fans that hung from her hips.

"Well....ummmmm...I just couldn't let you guys go it alone." Was all she had; Misaki could not admit that she wanted to keep her Snakes safe and sound. "Where is Snake Eyes?"

"I think he is taking care of a little personal business." Breaker answered as he tried to locate where the missiles were heading.

"Personal business? Oh dear." Misaki could hear the faint sound of blades clashing against each other. *Now why does that sound familiar?......oh yeah, It's Snakes.* Running to the source of the sound; Misaki found herself looking down on the two sword brothers trying to take each other out. Streams of electricity were also present to make the battle all the more interesting. *Oh Snake. Is killing Storm going to make you feel better?* Misaki continued to watch the fight until Storm had been disarmed and was on the edge of the platform. Not being able to stand the two sword brothers fight any longer; the small woman, along with junior leapt over the window ledge and landed on the ground below.

Sensing someone behind him; Snake turned around to see a small adult dressed in 'Joe' gear. As soon as he noticed the pair of fans he knew exactly who it was. Storm was also shocked by the sight of a pair of familiar blue eyes staring up at the two men.

**-Misaki! What are you doing here?! Do you know how dangerous this is!- **Snake couldn't find the words to even tell Misaki how upset he was with her.

Misaki knew he was yelling at her, even if there was no sound. So she did the only thing she could do; tell the truth. "I couldn't let you come here without some sort of back up. I....I love you too much to lose you." She almost had to shout above all the noise.

Snake Eyes couldn't believe it; he knew that she cared for him but he never imagined that she would ever love a man like himself.

"And how can you do this to Storm? I know you want revenge, but is killing him going to make you feel better? There is also the fact that I have yet to scold him for being an idiot!" A sudden rumble stopped the conversation as the platforms shook below the three.

With a frustrated sigh; Snake walked over to Misaki and before she could protest, proceeded to toss her up to the window ledge. Turning back he glared at his sword brother through his visor. *If I kill him, I avenge master; but then I have to deal with an angry flower.* He didn't know what to do. Revenge or love.....making a decision; Snake went and grabbed the half dead Storm Shadow and gave him a boost to the window before getting out himself. He found Misaki with her fan pointed at Storm as she wore a scowl.

"She's as stubborn as you." Storm Shadow muttered to Snake.

Shrugging his shoulders; Snake Eyes motioned for Misaki to get going. Scarlett and Breaker were already out of the control room as it was starting to fill with the icy sea water. Misaki grabbed Storm by the arm and she began to drag him along. "You are not getting out of your scolding that easily mister!"

* * *

_It's a little shorter than I wanted it to be...but it was a little hard to get this one going...turned out to be a pain in the butt. Oh well. Thanks to those who review ^_^ Cookies for you!_


	9. Yelling and Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Yelling and Realization

* * *

"Misaki!!" Misaki's head whipped around to the direction of the hall leading away from the training room to see Doc making his way to her and he did not look very happy. Although General Hawk was confused as to why they had taken Storm Shadow prisoner; he could only agree since he was busy giving Misaki the lecture of a life time. She still hadn't even had the chance to tare a strip off of Storm yet since he had to be patched up. Snake Eyes had been pretty quiet since they got back to base; more so than usual. He hadn't yelled at her yet for the stunt she had pulled. Something good did come out of the rouge mission though; they saved millions and in turn the Alpha team was back together. Misaki, Snake and Scarlett had been sorting through the gear before the good doctor had arrived.

Getting up from her spot on the ground; Misaki prepared herself for the next lecture. "Do you enjoy giving me a heart attack!? What you did was absolutely insane!" little bells could be heard as Misaki shifted her position. "Are you going to always disobey my orders?! Cause if you are then I better put up a target poster on the wall in my office so that when you do I can bang my head against the wall!" by this time Doc was getting red in the face. He wasn't used to people not following his orders. The overly silent ninja had joined Misaki as she continued to stare at the now very interesting floor. "It's not just your life that hangs in the balance anymore! Now you march your little butt to the infirmary this instant missy!" dread washed over her as she began to head in the direction the doctor was pointing in. Snakes made to follow her but was stopped when she put a hand against his chest.

"It's ok Snake Eyes; I'll be fine on my own. I know you're concerned but Doc just likes to over react. Besides, Scarlett needs help with sorting through the rest of the gear." Removing her hand she turned back and kept walking. Doc was going to get a few words from her when they got to his office. It didn't help matters when the doctor drops the biggest hint that she was pregnant when the father still didn't know.

When they finally reached the infirmary; Misaki turned on Doc. "Thank you very much Doc! You just gave Snake Eyes a huge hint that he is going to be a father; couldn't you have waited until I was alone before yelling at me?!"

"You haven't told the man yet?! Well I'm sorry Misaki but you and that baby are my patients! And when I have to give one of the patients hell for doing something stupid I don't really care who is around to hear it!" the woman was trying to put him in an early grave.

Sighing at the nice new situation she was in; Misaki gave up with the yelling. "Ok Doc, ok. I get the picture, but I just don't like the idea of Snake Eyes going off on seriously dangerous missions."

"Well, now that I have gotten my point across; I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is alright. Plus I know that you would like to see the little gaffer too." With that said, Doc ushered Misaki to a dimly lit room where the ultrasound equipment stood by a bed.

* * *

"Snake, are you ok? You have been a little broody since getting back." Scarlett asked as the pair finished sorting through the last bit of gear.

**-I'm alright, just a little frustrated and confused with Misaki right now.-** Snake signed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Scarlett was getting worried. Things like this didn't usually get under the ninja's skin but she could tell that something was bothering him.

**-I want to yell at her for doing something so dangerous but at the same time I can't stand upsetting her; and now Doc's words have me even more confused.- **the silent man had begun to pace as his frustration grew.

"Well, if you really aren't sure about what to do; maybe you should take some time to yourself and think things through. We have some time off so there shouldn't be any missions to distract you." The red head suggested. She even had plans of her own with a certain pilot.

Snake finally stopped his pacing and stood before Scarlett. **–You are right; I think I will go meditate. It has been some time since I have taken the time to do that. Thank you for the suggestion Scarlett.- **with that said, the ninja walked out of the training area and headed to his room where he knew it would be quiet. There were many things that needed to be sorted out in his mind; it was starting to be almost too much to handle. Settling himself down in a far corner of the living room; Snake Eyes began the process of calming his mind.

* * *

"Alright you ninny! Why did you really join Cobra! And I don't want to hear you say it was because you wanted power!!" Misaki had finally been released by Doc and now had the chance to give her self appointed brother shit. The security wing was nicer than she thought it would be. There were no cells with metal bars. They were made of bullet proof glass that was three inches think. The cells brought back images of the box that Alpha team had been put into when they were in Paris.

"Misaki, I cannot give you another answer. Power is what I wanted and to get it I had to join a powerful group." Storm Shadow carefully sat up on his cot. Hi didn't want to open any of his stitches as he knew that the medic would not be gentle in fixing them.

"Now, that's not a good enough answer! I know that there is more to it. Do you think that master would be happy knowing that one of his students had chosen such a cruel path?! Personally I think he would be pissed!" Misaki stood, leaning her forehead against the clear glass of his cell.

Sighing, Storm got up from his perch and walked to where his little sister stood. Leaning his own forehead against the glass he matched her posture. "You are right; there is more to it than power. There are demons chasing me. They are trying to punish me for what I did."

"That is a load of bull! The demons that are after you are all in your head and by running from them you give them power! It's time that you grew a pair of balls and faced your little demons!" by this time Misaki had begun to pace; a sign that she was getting worked up. "Your being an idiot by not facing them! You know that, and I know that! Your too damn busy thinking about your own personal gains to look at what the consequences are! Do you enjoy letting innocent people die!? Is it fun to take those lives and crush them?!" Misaki had stopped pacing and was now leaning against the out wall of the cell. Storm quickly noticed that she had become pale and a light sheen of sweat could be seen on her face and neck.

"Misaki! What is wrong, are you alright?"

"I knew I forgot to take something this morning." She slid down to the floor and let the cell support her upper body.

"What do you mean? How long have you been like this? Does Snake know that you are sick?" Storm wasn't one to panic but he was beginning to since he couldn't even reach Misaki.

"It's....ok. I'm not....not really sick...my body just doesn't like.....the idea of having a passenger yet....it will pass." By now the woman had to take deep breaths as she tried to get the room to stop spinning. *Oh, how could I have forgotten to take my pill! Doc is going to have a field day with this.* closing her eyes; Misaki tried to will her body to calm down. It wasn't working out so well. Placing a hand on her abdomen, she gave it gentle strokes; hoping that the motion would get things to settle.

When Storm noticed that things were getting worse for Misaki; he moved away from the wall and looked for the security camera. Spotting one close to the cell; he began to wave his arms. "Hey! I need some help here! Hello!!" after doing this for nearly five minutes and getting no response; Storm was now in an all out panic mode. Misaki had not improved any; in fact she was no longer moving. Walking to the other end of the cell, Storm too all of his strength and punched the glass. Pain shot through his arms but when he looked at the wall there was a large crack. Stepping back he performed the strongest kick that he knew. Hitting the weakened glass with the hard kick finally made it shatter; giving him an opening to get through.

"Misaki!" alarms were going off and he could already hear the sounds of people coming. Wasting no time he picked up his little sister and left the area. Hugging the shadows; Storm began to make his way to the infirmary. He had memorized the way out of habit and for once he was glad that he had. "Hang on sister, we are almost there." Finally he found Doc's office.

"What the hell!!" the poor doctor had been surprised when their prisoner barged in with a barely conscious Misaki in his arms. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing, we were speaking when she suddenly became ill. I tried to get securities attention but no one came." Doc had him follow along as they went through another door in the office. Placing Misaki on a bed; Storm Shadow stepped back so that the doctor could give her a small injection.

"Did she mention anything?"

"Just that she forgot to take her pill." Storm was now beginning to calm down; he could see some color coming back to Misaki's face and her breathing evened out as she slept.

"Damn that woman. I knew she was trying to kill me." Doc went to make a quick call to let security know what had happened. He wasn't too worried about the ninja doing anything. If he had meant any harm then he would have done something by now.

Storm Shadow sat by Misaki's bed as he thought about what she had said before almost passing out. *Her body is carrying a passenger? What did she mean by that? Unless...oh Snake Eyes, how could you let a pregnant woman put herself in so much danger!? Then again he might not know.*

"I take from the look on your face you have figured out what it is that has Misaki feeling so sick." Doc had finished with his call and was back to check up on his patients.

"I am also assuming that the father doesn't know yet. How far along is she?"

"Nearly three months. I'm hoping that these fainting spells quite soon or she is going to have a long pregnancy." Doc heard his office door bang against the wall as a new visitor came in. The man only needed one guess to tell who it was.

The imposing presence of the taller ninja created a tension in the room that Doc didn't need. "Alright! If you two plan on having a pissing match then you had better take it elsewhere. Misaki does not need this kind of stress!"

Storm stood up and met his sword brother at the door where he was waiting. "You don't know yet do you. She hasn't told you why she has been getting sick and you can't seem to figure it out."

**-What do you mean? I know that she has been sick; she says that nothing bad is wrong and that I shouldn't worry.- **Snake didn't like the idea that Storm Shadow had figured out something about his beautiful blossom that he himself didn't know.

"Think about it Snake; think about what I told Misaki earlier today. When I told her that is wasn't just her life that hung in the balance anymore I latterly meant it." This was the last time that he was going to give the dark ninja a hint; after this he was flat out telling him. It was high time that the father started doing his duty.

Snake stood still in deep thought as he processed the doctor's words. The nausea, the fainting, even the change in diet and activity. It was all there before him; now he just needed to put it all together. *Women get that way during their monthly, but Misaki has been this way for a lot longer.* Finally it clicked, the puzzle was complete and the reality of the situation hit the father like a ton of bricks. * I think I'm going to have to build a crib soon.*

* * *

_There is a male pigeon displaying out on my deck....yeah...ok then. Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews ^_^ I am officially stuck right now on how to get to the next part of the story lol...for now anyways. And I'm glad you got a hoot out of the hand walking scene Lil Cherry, I was giggling when I wrote it. I mean why mess with stupid buttons when you can just stab your way in._

_Cheers ^_^_


	10. Stumble

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Stumble

* * *

"Snake, you ok there?.....Snake!......Now would be a good time to give some sort of a response man." Doc was getting a little concerned. The ninja had yet to even move from his position.

"I think the news was a little more than he could handle at this time." Storm Shadow had a little smirk on his face. He was enjoying this very much; since he had never seen his sword brother get phased by anything before.

"well this isn't a very good time for him to behave this way, Misaki needs him." Doc walked up to Snake and grabbed the man by his shoulders. "SNAKE!! Snap out of it!" This didn't give the doctor the response he was looking for; instead of shaking him off, Snake seemed to stumble backwards as his knees gave out.

"Oh shit! Storm, grab the chair! I think he's gonna pass out!" Storm quickly slid a chair behind Snake as the doctor guided the almost limp man onto it. "Deep slow breaths now. I don't really feel like having to explain to Misaki as to why you're in a bed passed out when she wakes up."

Snake Eyes couldn't think straight; it was almost like a strange dream and he was the star of it. *Why didn't she tell me?* things got only worse when he thought about the last mission they had just been on. The one Misaki wasn't supposed to be on.

Jumping from his seat Snake turned to Doc. **–How far along is she?!- ** his movements were a little broken up as his stress levels began to rise.

"She is almost three months along." That did the trick. Snakes stress was quickly mixed in with a little anger and shame. "She was going to tell you; but my guess is that she didn't know how you would respond to the news."

**-But you knew! And I'm sure you let the General know! Why would he let her even come on the sub?!-**

"If you would just think about it for a second; you would figure out that she snuck off the sub to keep you safe." Doc waved a hand towards the woman who was lying still on the bed. "And Hawk didn't want to separate the two of you; he knew she would be even more stressed if she was far away from you freaking out not knowing if you were ok or not."

"Snake Eyes; it's a little too late to get mad about it, Misaki and the baby are safe. She needs you to be strong, she needs you." Storm quietly spoke to the upset man.

Storm Shadow was right; there was no point in dwelling on something he had no control over. *I hate to admit it, but Storm Shadow is right. I must take care of her.* Looking over at the doctor, he nodded his head in agreement with Storm.

"Well, now that that is all settled; I think security is here for you Storm. Don't worry, you won't be given a hard time; I explained to them what happened." Storm looked over at the open door to see two security men waiting for him. Knowing that he would have to deal with a very upset sister; Storm Shadow chose to be a good boy and went quietly.

"And you can take Misaki back to your room; I gave her a light sedative so she should sleep for a few hours." Doc advised the now calm man.

Picking up his little blossom; Snake made his way to their room, his mind still trying to grasp the fact that he was going to be a father.

* * *

_Sorry for how short this chapter is, but midterms have dominated my life....ROLF!!! Sorry i couldn't get Snake to faint Frog1...i tried but he just wouldn't take a wiff of the chloroform. ^_^ so i had to go with the stumble into the chair act. _

_Reviews are always welcome as well as ideas....Cheers_


	11. Baby Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Baby talk

* * *

Misaki woke to find herself not only in a comfortable bed but not in the infirmary. *Third try is a charm.* there was something missing from the picture though. *Where is Snakes?* Sitting up she looked around the room hoping that he was just getting ready for bed. Glancing at the clock; Misaki saw the red numbers read 3:15am. A faint noise from the living room caught her attention causing her to quickly get up from the bed. She noticed that Snake Eyes had changed her clothes and she now sported one of his t-shirts.

Sliding the door that separated their room from the living room; Misaki saw her silent warrior sitting on a floor pillow. His mask and visor lay on the table along with his gloves. Misaki became concerned when he didn't even look up at her. Rushing over, Misaki knelt in front of her love and placed her hands on his forearms as his hands held his head. "Snake, what's wrong?"

Looking up; Snake tried to think of something to say, what could he say? The woman he loved carried his child; how was he supposed to approach the subject. Finally deciding that he had to get it over with; Snake released his head and gently took Misaki's hands off his arms. **–Storm Shadow brought you to Doc after you fainted at his cell......and.....I found out some news.- **The ninja stopped signing when Misaki started to cry.

She knew it; she knew exactly what news Snakes had received from Doc. The tears couldn't be stopped now as she thought about how much he must hate her for not telling him. "I'm sorry Snakes; I wanted to tell you......I was going to tell you, but I just couldn't think of a way to tell you." Her sobs were becoming worse as her fear grew.

Panicking, the dark haired man tried to get Misaki's attention but found that her eyes were tightly shut as she continued to cry. Taking a different route; Snake pulled Misaki into his lap and held her close, trying to show her that everything was ok. *Why does she make it so hard to be upset with her?* his brow furrowed in frustration. If it had been anyone else he would have had no problem giving them a lecture; but his beautiful blossom had a hold on his heart.

Misaki froze when she suddenly felt a warm hand against her stomach where the little baby lay safe and sound. Her tears stopped as she enjoyed Snakes touch. Leaning her head on his shoulder; Misaki held onto the only man who meant everything to her. The fact that Snake had yet to say or do anything to reject her or the baby put Misaki at ease. A new stronger connection seemed to form between the soon to be parents.

"I'm sorry Snakes, hormones are evil and have turned me into a blubbering baby." Misaki looked up into a pair of concerned eyes.

Snake shook his head as a small smile reached his lips. Placing a soft kiss on Misaki's forehead; Snake continued to rub the nearly visible bump where new life lay. He wasn't sure about being a father, but now that it had been thrust upon him then he would do his very best to take care of both Misaki and the child. Getting up from his spot on the floor, the silent man carried Misaki back to their bed where he laid her down and covered her with the soft covers. Noticing that Snake wasn't getting into the bed; Misaki grabbed onto his hand, not want to let go. "Don't leave me alone...please." Patting her hand; Snake Eyes smiled to reassure Misaki that he wasn't going anywhere. Pointing to his body he indicated that he needed to take the rest of it off. "Oh, right...hehe sorry, forgot." A blush crept up Misaki's cheeks. The man silently chuckled as Misaki released his hand. He quickly removed the black protective suit and prepared for bed.

Misaki sat and admired how Snakes sculpted muscles would bunch and stretch as he moved. Seeing all of his scares almost brought a new flood of tears to her eyes. *I wasn't there to take care of those injuries.* The very thought of Snake having to endure the pain without her there to help him brought pain to her heart.

Seeing the sadness return to Misaki's eyes; Snake stopped putting his outfit away. **–Misaki, why are you upset?- **

"I was just thinking; you have been injured so many times and I was not able to help you. I can't stand that thought."

**-There is no need for you to be upset, you were there with me. Maybe not in the physical form but I always carry you in my thoughts and heart when I'm away from you.- **He sighed before leaving his clothes where they lay and climbed into bed beside his beloved.

Misaki quickly smiled as she made herself comfortable in Snakes warm embrace. "Thanks Snakes, I really needed that."

* * *

**-The next time I have to go on a 'dangerous' mission; I would greatly appreciate it if you would put Misaki in the most secure cell we have. Or at the very least post guards outside our door sir. I don't like the idea of Misaki and or our child getting hurt.- **Were the first words that the intimidating ninja signed when he spotted the General in the training area.

"I'm sorry Snake, but that woman is very sneaky when it comes to escaping." Hawk tried to keep the fear out of his eyes. Never before had Snake Eyes signed so much at once and from the movements of his hands; Snake was quite serious.

"Misaki's pregnant?!" Scarlett quickly covered her mouth; she never meant to say it out loud, especially when all of the Alpha team was right there. "Sorry Snake, it slipped."

"Snake, you hound you!" Ripcord called from one of the practice mats where he had been sparring with Duke.

"Rip, must you be so perverted?!" Scarlett proceeded to throw the 5lb medicine ball at the man's head.

"OW!! Come on Red, I was only raggin on him!" Snake nodded his head in Scarlett's direction in thanks; although he would have gone for the 10lb ball instead.

"Alright, alright. Now that the news is out we are going to have to make sure that Misaki is kept occupied when Snake is on missions." Hawk interrupted the team as they were excitedly chatting about the baby.

"Who's going to keep me occupied?" Misaki had awakened to an empty bed and after getting dressed she made her way to the training room; knowing that Snake would most likely be there.

**-It's ok Misaki, the General and I were discussing our options on how to keep you entertained when I have to leave on missions.- **

"Yeah, I don't think Doc can handle another escapade like the one you pulled up north." Hawk chuckled at the memory of the doctor throwing a shit fit when he found out that Misaki had taken off.

"So Misaki, got one in the oven huh?" Rip teased as he came up to her and gave her a one armed hug. "Does Snake give your tummy little kisses and talk baby talk to it?" the pilot made baby talk as he leaned his head down towards the small bulge. "Koochie koochie coo."

Misaki stood there in shock as the big mouthed man continued to talk the baby talk in a high pitched voice to her stomach. *Oh my good lord.....they know.* she didn't know if this was a good thing or not.

"Rip!!" the heavy exercise ball was replaced with a sharp tug on the pilots exposed ear; thanks to Scarlett's hand as she pulled him away from the wide eyed woman.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow.......alright, I'm sorry!" The pilot whined as Scarlett pulled him aside. *Better to have Scarlett pulling my ear than Snake doing god knows what I guess.*

* * *

_Yaaaaaa a longer chapter today! Thanks so much for the reviews they are very much appreciated. Thanks for the ideas Lil Cherry ^_^ there will be many episodes of Rip being the clown that he is._

_Cheers ^_^_


	12. Rub the Buddha

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Rub the Buddha

* * *

"So ummmmm, yeah....ummmm who was supposed to watch Misaki while Snake was gone?" Ripcords question shattered the calm in the common room. Scarlett, Heavy Duty along with Ripcord were not needed on the mission and so to keep Misaki distracted the three were to come up with a plan of action. It had been over two months since everyone found out about the pregnancy and despite the overdose of hormones in her system; Misaki was coping quite well. Now that training was off limits as well as missions; Misaki spent that time with Storm Shadow who had been granted some freedom on the base.

"I thought it was your turn." Heavy Duty glanced up from the tv to look at the pilot.

"Good lord you guys; you make it sound like some horrible chore." Scarlett continued to run her five miles on the treadmill with a new book open before her.

"But she was here an hour ago; where could of she gotten to." Rip didn't look forward to facing the soon to be father when he got back. It was bad enough that the ninja rarely let Misaki out of his sight unless he knew exactly where she was. "We need to put a bigger bell on that girl." The pilot got up and left the room to go in search of the missing woman. He had an idea as to where she might be and so headed in the direction of the security wing.

Misaki was putting the finishing touches on her water color 'master piece' when she felt a sudden jolt from her stomach where the baby lay. "Oh come on, I know it's not the greatest looking bowl of fruit; but it's all I can paint right now." Another kick was felt as the child seemed to be voicing its opinion.

"It seems that the child doesn't agree with you little sister." Storm chuckled from his spot on the couch where he lay watching the soon to be mother. The General had been kind enough to give him the freedom to move around the security wing and now he and Misaki would spend some time together in the small rec room when Snake was gone. He knew that the General only aloud this to keep Misaki happy; because if Misaki wasn't happy then the dark ninja wasn't happy and Hawk couldn't afford to deal with an angry ninja.

"Hehe, probably; either that or she's starting to miss her daddy." Misaki smiled down at the ever growing bulge as she placed a hand on it.

"You think you're going to have a girl?"

"Don't tell Snakes, but I asked Doc to tell me. I mean there are a lot of names for me to go through as it is; why not save some time and effort. Plus there's the clothes and bedding to think about too."

Storm Shadow smiled at his sister as she got ready to do another painting. He noticed her eyes widen a little before she jumped up and ran to the door that lead to the bathroom. "Someone kick your bladder again Misaki?" Storm teased.

"Hey, is there a certain prego in here?" Rip's head popped in the entrance way to the rec room.

"She's in the bathroom." The ninja pointed to the closed door.

"Kicked in the bladder again huh."

"I swear she does it for the fun of it; she behaves when Snake is around though." Misaki had finally exited the bathroom. Ripcord didn't hesitate as he approached Misaki. Laying an arm around her shoulders he placed his other hand on her swelling stomach and gave it a rub. "Rub the Buddha belly." He sang as he made the circular motions.

"Rip, must you do that every time you see me?" Misaki took the pilots moving hand off her belly and went back to her painting.

"But it's good luck. I could go back to baby talking if you'd like; unless of course Snake does that every night before bed." He enjoyed teasing the couple as it reinforced the fact that Scarlett was going to lose a certain bet.

"He doesn't talk to her; he hums and it works quite well in getting her to settle down for the night. It's bad enough that I have to keep her up during the day as it is." Misaki sat and thought about how much she enjoyed hearing Snakes voice, even if it was only a hum; the deep timber would lull both her and the baby to sleep.

"I knew it!"

"You find it amusing that a father chooses to connect with his child before it's born?" Storm Shadow questioned with a frown crossing his face.

"No,no. It's not that; it's just that he never speaks. Kinda nice to know that he the man has a voice." Ripcord said with a shake of his head.

"There is a reason as to why he doesn't speak." Storm muttered as he stared at the floor; shame filled his eyes as unwanted memories filled his mind. He didn't know for sure whether Misaki or his Sword Brother had forgiven him but he was going to try and gain that forgiveness. When he had been fighting Snakes Eyes at the Cobra base he was ready to die so that his master's revenge would be fulfilled. But it would seem that fate had other plans for him.

"Alright, that's enough sad talk for tonight." Misaki could already see the pain on Storm Shadow's face and she was not in the mood to dealing with it. *My emotions are frazzled enough thank you.*

"Well, now that I know where you are; I can stop worrying about getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter." Ripcord chuckled as he turned and headed back to the common room.

* * *

Misaki sighed as she turned over to her other side in the empty bed. No matter what part of the bed she laid on or which position she took there was no getting to sleep. The child that was snuggled up inside her wasn't helping either as she tossed and turned as well. Looking over at the clock the tired woman sighed again as the red numbers read 2:00am. *I hate it when he's late.* Just as she finished that thought; Misaki heard the door open as Snake Eyes finally returned. A few moments later the sound of the shower could be heard and a sly little smile crept up on her face as naughty little thoughts crossed her mind. *Hmmmmmm....to jump Snakes bones or to not jump Snakes bones.....that is the question.....Oh who am I kidding, of course I'm gonna jump his bones...heehee.* Jumping from the bed; Misaki pulled off her over sized t-shirt that she had commandeered from Snakes and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but it took a little time to have a brain fart. Thanks for the encouragement Lil Cherry ^_^ and midterms are a pain in the butt.....Reviews are always welcome ^_^_

_Cheers_


	13. Daisy

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Daisy

* * *

"Ripcord!! Why is there a huge daisy painted on my belly?! Just because I'm 8 months pregnant and the size of a house doesn't mean that it needs to be decorated!"

Scarlett mouth dropped as she saw Misaki stomp into the common room. The pregnant woman's warmer body temperature had caused her to resort to wearing thin skirts and shirts that tended to climb up her round stomach. "You fell asleep in the training room again didn't you."

"It's the only place where I can get a good nap; the floors are nice and cool there." Almost every time that Misaki took a nap in the training area; Ripcord would do something to decorate her stomach. Anything to try and give hints to Snakes that the baby was going to be a girl.

"You have to admit it though; he didn't do too bad of a job." The red head smiled as she grabbed the camera to take a snap shot of the latest work of art. "What is this, number 10?"

"Make it 12; number 10 was pink bows taped all over."

"At least he has the sense to use water based, non toxic paints when he does his works of art." Scarlett set the camera aside and proceeded to fill the kitchen sink with warm soapy water.

"Hey, how come you're washing off my master piece? Didn't you like it?" Ripcord whined as he spotted the two women washing the large flower away. He had spent a whole hour on that one before he had been called out for a mission.

"Rip, my stomach is not a canvas for you to paint on." Misaki growled at the pilot; the little girl dwelling within her voiced her own irritation with a swift kick.

"What did you do now Rip." Duke entered the common room along with the dark ninja.

"Just expressing my inner child with the use of Misaki's huge stomach." Was the answer Duke received and it turned out to be the wrong choice of words as well.

"Are you calling me fat Ripcord!?" Under normal circumstances, Misaki wouldn't have been offended by the joke; but the fact of the matter was that she felt fat and her emotions were running high. Tears of frustration were already gathering as she stared at the man.

"Ripcord, you fucking idiot; now look at what you've done." Heavy Duty had arrived just in time to hear Misaki.

"I didn't mean it that way Misaki; honestly. I was only playin."

"I'm fat and that is all there is to it!" Snake approached his beautiful blossom and made an attempt to calm her down. He didn't like to see her so upset and it seemed to be occurring more often. His efforts were rebuffed however as Misaki shrugged out of his grasp and stormed out of the common room; tears trailing down her face.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Snake. I didn't think she would take it that way; she usually just laughs about it." The poor pilot felt like a complete ass now.

**-It's alright Ripcord; I'm sure she will be ok once she lets off some steam.-** This hadn't been the first time for Misaki to become this upset. He knew that within a few hours things would go back to normal. It was just the first time that the poor pilot had had to see Misaki break down.

"I hope so, cause if she is going to end up like that for the rest of her pregnancy then I'm never going to get any fun in." Ripcord pouted as he took a seat on the couch.

* * *

*Ohhhhh, I hate this! I'm so tired of feeling fat! My feet hurt, my back hurts! I want this baby out so I can get back to feeling normal!* These thoughts along with several others were running through Misaki's mind as she headed for the surface to get some fresh air. Her hope was that by getting out of the base her nerves would calm down. She never liked feeling out of control when it came to her emotions; nor did she like taking out any of that frustration on Snakes. *Me and my stupid hormones! Causing problems for everyone!* Misaki had finally made it outside and so she started to walk in a general direction. She didn't plan on going far; just far enough to clear her mind. As she walked she could already feel her temper cooling down to a simmer. The sand felt nice and warm under her bare feet as a cool breeze was keeping the hot heat away.

* * *

"Hey Breaker, here is the weather report; looks like a big windstorm is heading our way. Hope all the topside entrances are sealed up."

Breaker took the report and left the control room for the common room. *Great just what we needed; another week of cleaning up after a sandstorm.* The techie did not look forward to getting the sand out of the electronics that were above ground. It didn't matter how well protected the things were; the sand still managed to get in. "Hey guys; I hope that there isn't anything outside, and if there is then you better go get it cause we are in for a nasty little sand storm." He made the announcement as he entered the room.

"Great, just what we needed. A storm to add to the gloomy mood." Rip muttered from his spot on the couch.

It didn't take long for Breaker to figure out that Misaki was upset. The huge sign was the fact that Snake Eyes was there without Misaki. *Must of been a doosey of a hissy fit for Misaki to leave Snake behind.*

About an hour went by before the team was visited by the local doctor. "Hey Snake; have you seen Misaki? She was supposed to come for an ultra sound about a half hour ago but she never showed."

** -She had gotten upset earlier; so I'm going to assume that she went back to our room to cool down.- **Snake signed as worry began to creep up on him. It wasn't like Misaki to miss an appointment; in fact she would always bring him with her.

"That's strange; I stopped by there and since I didn't get an answer I thought something was wrong so I overrode your code only to find your place empty." Doc was even getting concerned by now. There was only one other place that he could think of looking in his search for the pregnant woman. "Do you think Misaki is with Storm Shadow?"

The doctor never got an answer as Snake Eyes made his way out of the room and went directly to the security wing where his Sword Brother could be found. *Misaki had better be there.* Was the only thought that he would allow to cross his mind.

"Hello Snake Eyes, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Storm looked up from his book that he had begun reading in the rec room.

**-Have you seen Misaki?-**

"No, I have yet to see her today. Is something wrong?" This wasn't like Snake Eyes to come looking for Misaki; they were usually together if the dark ninja wasn't training or on a mission.

**-I must find her.- **Snake didn't even wait for another response as he left the rec room.

* * *

*Ahhhhhhh....I feel much better now; guess I just needed a little walk. The warm sand, the light breeze and the blue sky?.....ok, when did the horizon behind me become a dark brown?* Misaki wasn't sure what to make of the odd looking sky; but something didn't seem right. *I think it's time I headed back now.* The heavily pregnant woman began to make her way back to the base as she watched the ugly cloud slowly get closer and bigger. The wind wasn't as gentle as it had been earlier; now it was not as nice as it picked up speed.

* * *

_Another chapter up ^_^ Thank you all for the reviews my little gum drops ^_^ _

_Cheers_


	14. Running Blind

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Running Blind

"Snake Eyes; have you seen Misaki? She signed out when she went outside about an hour or so ago but she hasn't signed back in yet. I figured that she must have forgotten." It was one of the security officers who ran the main entrance. Snake immediately sent a message to the main control room; telling them to start looking for his missing blossom. After nodding his thanks to the guard; Snake Eyes made straight for the surface while sending a second message to main control letting them know the situation.

*Maybe she is getting back....she better be.* Snake made it to the entrance way to find everything quiet; save for the wind that was now starting to howl outside. Panic caused the silent man to grab his long coat from a gear nook that had been set up for the team and make his way to the waiting storm. It didn't take long for the ninja's dark clothes to start turning a sand color as the wind whipped around him. Snake quickly changed the viewer on his visor to heat seeking since there was no way he would be able to track Misaki down without it. It was only a matter of time before his visor would be rendered useless; the fine grains of sand would make sure of that.

"Snake; if you keep going in the direction you're already headed, you should come across her. We can only get her on the infrared camera; she seems to be having a hard time walking."

_How many times has she fallen?_

"Since we have been watching her, three times; but thank god it's only to her knees. You better hurry though Snake, the brunt of the storm is going to be hitting us soon." Breaker's voice came over the radio in the visor.

*Stupid wind! Stupid sand!* Misaki grumbled in her mind as she stumbled to her knees for the third time since the storm had started. This fall however caused a sharp pain to develop in her abdomen. *This is not good.* It was almost as though the little girl within her was throwing a temper tantrum. "This is not a good time to be doing this, you realize that."

*This is not a good time for this to be happening!* Snakes viewer finally gave out. Taking the visor and mask off; the ninja threw the items to the side as he kept walking in the direction Breaker had said. He had to find his beautiful blossom; there was no way he could stop now. It was a struggle to see through the blowing sand as it hit his eyes. Snake knew it was foolish to keep his eyes open so wide but he had nothing else now. *I will find you Misaki.*

"Snakes.....is that you?" Misaki could have sworn that she heard her love say her name. But she just couldn't see him. *Ok, so I'm starting to go crazy.* The pain had lessened a little; allowing Misaki to get back up and start walking again. "Snakes....where are you."

*Misaki?!* Snake knew he had heard her voice; now if he could just see her. With new determination; the dark ninja marched on through the storm.

"Stupid sand!" Those two words were like music to Snakes ears as he finally located Misaki. He almost ran into her but he found her just the same. "Oh Snakes!" Misaki was in tears when she saw the long dark coat that was attached to her child's father. Without a word Snake Eyes took off his coat and wrapped Misaki up in it to protect her skin from any further pain that the sand was causing. A hand on his arm caught his attention; looking down he could just make out her face. "The baby, something is wrong." Misaki gasped out as another wave of pain hit her. Snake suddenly felt lost; he didn't know what to do. If he carried her in the storm there was a high risk that he could fall; making things worse. And so he did the only thing he could do; placing a hand around her waist the pair began to trudge back to the base entrance.

*This is the time when I could use a radio.* The flag that Snake had set up was now coming into view; barely as his eyes continued to take a beating from the sand. He had made sure that Misaki's eyes were covered so they wouldn't get damaged. In the back of his mind he knew that he risked permanent loss of his sight but at the moment nothing else mattered. He wasn't quite sure if it was blood or tears that were running from his eyes by the time he got the entrance door open.

"Misaki, the next time you decide to go out for some fresh air I am putting a beacon on you." Doc was there pulling the young woman to a waiting wheel chair.

"Sorry to freak out Doc." The pain was almost too much for her to take now. She watched as two nurses guided Snakes to the infirmary.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now let's get you an ultra sound to check up on the little squirt." Doc wasted no time in getting Misaki ready for the ultra sound.

"Is Snakes going to be alright?" Misaki couldn't help but he worried about the man who was currently getting his eyes flushed out.

"He's going to need medical eye drops for about a month so they can heal; by that time things should be fine." Doc continued to scan Misaki's baby. "And you my dear have a perfectly healthy baby girl. The pain might be from stress; so you my dear get an all expense paid trip to your favourite room."

"But the pain."

"I'll check up on you in a few hours; until then you're going to get a shot for the pain. Now go get a shower while I get some food for you." Doc wasted no time as he handed the pregnant woman a towel and directed her to the shower.

Misaki awoke later to the sound of a deep voice humming beside her bed. Opening her eyes, she saw Snake leaning over her stomach with both hands stroking it. "Hey Snakes, you are going to spoil the little squirt." The humming didn't stop as the man gave her a smile. She could see the redness of his eyes and it made her feel bad about taking that walk. The pain had become dull since Doc had given her the pain medication and the sound of Snakes voice just made things better.

_Due to little gum drops making demands I have come out with the next chapter, although it's not as long as I wanted it to be.....oh well ^_^ Enjoy _

_Cheers _


	15. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

The Truth

* * *

"I'm so sorry Misaki; you know I didn't mean what I said right?" Misaki had lost count of the number of apologies that Ripcord had given. While she sat and tried to get the pilot to stop saying sorry; a certain ninja made no move to stop the man. It had been a week since the storm and the pregnant woman was finally feeling better. She was also happy to see that Snakes eyes were starting to look better.

"Rip if you say you're sorry one more time, I will be the one to drop kick you instead of Snake doing it for me." She scowled up at the man. "Besides; you have a little over three weeks to decorate my tummy before the baby is born."

"Yeah, we can't have an incomplete scrapbook; it just wouldn't be right." Scarlett teased as she handed Misaki a cup of hot chocolate. Doc had advised Misaki to stop jumping Snakes bones now that she was close to her delivery date. To help fix the problem with Misaki's raging hormones; Scarlett would make her famous homemade hot coco every evening. It tasted good and the warm milk helped the soon to be mother get to sleep.

"I guess; I'll just have to remember to keep my big mouth shut when I'm whining about the removal of my art work." Ripcord gave in to the two women and made himself comfortable on the couch.

Snake Eyes had begun the habit of following his beautiful blossom almost everywhere she went. The only place he would not go was to the security wing. Sure he would walk her to the rec room where Storm Shadow waited for his little sister but he would not stay. Snake couldn't bring himself to stay, he wasn't ready to forgive his Sword Brother yet; but he would not deprive Misaki the pleasure of seeing former Cobra ninja. He also made sure that she ate well and got the rest that Doc wanted her to get. It meant taking time away from some of his duties but the General had no problem giving him the time off. Hawk was excited to be the great uncle and the child wasn't even born yet.

"You most defiantly will watch that mouth of yours Ripcord. Like the good doctor; I too would prefer not to enter an early grave." The General had made his entrance and was quick to let the pilot know he didn't like dealing with an upset woman. "So maybe instead of complaining about the ruined art, you should just wait for the photos to be printed off." Hawk gave Misaki's round belly a small rub before getting down to business. "I hate to break up the little get together but we have a mission this evening. I want everyone on it so we can get it dealt with quickly and let Misaki stop worrying about everybody. Meet me in the control room in one hour." With that said Hawk left the common room and headed to the control room.

"well, looks like we get to go out to play with the other kids tonight." Heavy Duty was looking forward to the mission; it meant that he might get the chance to make use of his guns.

"Isn't there a name for what you have Heavy Duty?" Duke chuckled as he followed the man out the door.

"Guess this means I have to work today." Ripcord got up with Scarlett and left the couple alone.

"I'm sure that Breaker is already waiting for everybody; and once again I get to miss out on all the fun." Misaki sighed as Snake massaged her neck and scalp; trying to get her to relax.

**-Go and visit Storm Shadow; I am sure he would be happy to see you.- **Snake gave her a gentle hug and stroked her stomach a few times before he left Misaki to finish her warm milk.

"Play nice with the other kids."

* * *

"I am glad to hear that the pain has left you and the baby." Storm gave his sister a gentle hug before he helped her to a soft chair in front of her painting station.

"So am I, it's only a matter of time before I end up back in the infirmary. I swear that part of the base has it in for me."

"Doc probably even has a room reserved for you there." A chuckle escaped the usually stoic ninja as he took a seat in his normal spot on the couch.

"Oh dear lord, don't say that Storm. Although it won't surprise me if he does have my name on a door."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The chuckle had now turned into a full laugh.

Misaki smiled at her self proclaimed brother as she prepared to paint the small stack of books that sat on the table. As she began to paint her mind began to wander to their past; and an unanswered question that burned in her mind. "Why did you do it?"

Storm Shadow knew exactly what Misaki was asking. For years he had pretended to not have the answer; but he was only fooling himself. The pain he felt in his heart at the betrayal he had done. He couldn't even come up with a good enough reason as to why he did what he did. *I am such a coward!* Now he just needed to find a way to tell his little sister.

"Storm, you can't avoid it forever you know."

The ninja stood up and began pacing the length of the small room. He couldn't lie to her but at the same time he was not ready to cause his sister to become upset. "I am trying to find the right words Misaki."

"Just tell me the truth Storm; that is all that I am asking." Miskai knew that this was hard for her brother but she needed to know why took away their master's life.

Sighing, Storm stopped pacing and stood with his head down and back facing the woman who sat waiting. *I can't even face her.* He never felt so ashamed. "I was angry and jealous. Angry that master favoured Snake Eyes over me; and jealous of Snake Eyes that he was able to gain such high favour with our master. Both emotions blinded me." The tears that he had held for so many years had begun to escape from his eyes as Storm tried to hold in the sobs. He was doing fine holding them in until he felt a pair of small hands against his back. The gentle touch was the final straw that caused the dam to break; and the silent sobs became vocal.

Misaki didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. There were no words she could say to make things better. Her brother was doing a good enough job of beating himself up about what he had done. It was bad enough that tears were now flowing from her eyes; she didn't need to make Storm feel even worse if he heard her crying.

* * *

Snake entered their room only to find it empty; where his love could be at 1am he didn't know, but he had a good idea. He didn't really like the idea of having to deal with his Sword Brother alone; but if he wanted to get her to their bed where she would be more comfortable then so be it. *No more letting Duke and Ripcord jump into situations without having me check it out first.* The man lectured himself as he made his way down to the security rec room.

"She fell asleep and I did not wish to disturb her sleep; I also knew that you would come for her." Storm stood from his chair and watched as the silent ninja scooped the sleeping woman up from her spot on the couch. An uncomfortable silence filled that air as Storm followed Snake to the door. "I am sorry for what I did all those years ago. I do not think there has been a day since then that I have not been sorry."

Snake Eyes stood silently in the door way as he took in the words that Storm Shadow had said. It did make him feel a little better; but not enough to forgive him yet.

"I know that there is nothing I can do to make you forgive me. I also know that you love Misaki and that she has told you of her love for you; but knowing you, you probably haven't told her of the love that you have for her." Snake Eyes stiffened at Storm's words. He was afraid to tell his beautiful blossom that he loved her; never had he been so afraid of something in his life. Giving the other man a slight nod, Snake proceeded to take Misaki back to their room.

* * *

_One more chapter down ^_^........thanks so much for the encouragement my little gum drops ^_^ _

_Reviews are always welcome and appreciated......Cheers_


	16. Epic

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it the same goes for House.... I just own Misaki

Epic

* * *

A week and a half had passed since Storm Shadow had voiced his pain and apologised for the pain that he had caused. Snake Eyes had yet to go back to the rec room; he had even stopped escorting Misaki all the way to the room. Instead the ninja would part ways with her a good thirty feet from the door. He wasn't ready to confront his Sword Brother just yet; not when he was in the middle of an inner battle. It wasn't so much the fact that Storm had apologised as the fact that the other ninja knew that he loved Misaki but yet had to tell her. If Misaki was able to forgive, one would think that he could too. *I'm turning into a coward!* This thought caused Snake Eyes to lose concentration and give his opponent an opening who for once took advantage of.

"Woooo hooooo! I did it! Finally I did it!" Ripcord was jumping for joy over his victory. Those who had been watching could only sit and stare in shock as the pilot helped Snake up off the floor. Whispers could he heard as people tried to figure out what went wrong.

"Snake, are you feeling alright? You've been a bit off on your game the last few days." Scarlett approached her friend with a concerned look upon her face.

**-I am feeling fine Scarlett, I just have a great deal on my mind right now.-** Snake signed.

"What has you so bothered that you let Ripcord get the drop on you; I mean we are talking about a man who can't even take Misaki on without distracting her."

"Hey! I heard that Miss Prada girl!" Ripcord hollered from his spot by Duke. It was the only think he could come up with. Scarlett had started to dress a lot nicer since they had started dating....and he was not about to complain.

"Ripcord, you wouldn't know Prada if it stepped on your scrotum." Misaki had finally been released from Doc's clutches after several tests and an ultra sound. Things were going fine; the little squirt was almost in position for delivery.

"Ouch, did that hurt Rip?" Duke joined in on the teasing.

"Oh come on guys, let me bath in my glory for just a few minutes before taking it away." There it was....the whine.

That is enough whining Rip; we don't need to hear it coming from you all day long." The General had seen the sparring match and was a little concerned. It wasn't normal for the ninja to let his guard down; even it was for a split second.

"Yes sir."

Hawk looked at Snake Eyes and with a slight tilt of his head he signalled the silent man to come with him. "Carry on."

Snake Eyes quietly followed his General down the hall to a section where no one was around. The ninja knew that Hawk didn't want to talk about a mission or else they would have gone to the control room. This was something else; and it had him a little worried. **–Is there a problem sir.-**

"I'm a little concerned Snake; your game has been off a bit. I understand that you are worried about Misaki; but there is something else that is bothering you. Would you care to let me know what is up."

**-I am trying to work out some things that Storm Shadow had said.-**

"It must have been pretty big if it has you thinking so hard about it that Rip can take you on." Hawk did not need to have a member of his Alpha team in a different state of mind that what was normal for them.

**-He had brought up the fact that I love Misaki, but yet I haven't told her.- **Snake did not wish to speak about the apology that the other ninja had given. That was one topic that he did not want to discuss with anyone, let alone the General.

"You haven't told her that you love her?" Hawk was shocked by this new information. "Has she told you that she loves you?"

**-No I haven't told her and yes she has told me that she loves me.-**

Shock number two in less than two minutes; could Hawk's day get any better? "Ok, and why haven't you said those three magic words to Misaki?"

Snake Eyes didn't really want to admit as to why he hadn't confessed his love but his General had asked a question so he must answer. **–I'm afraid.-**

Hawk's day had just gotten better; shock number three. *Wow, never thought that would be the problem.* Taking a deep breath, the General prepared himself for what needed to be communicated to the dark ninja. "Snake; I'm only going to say this once. You have to tell her....not so much 'have to' more like 'need to.'"

Snake wanted to tell Hawk that he wanted to tell her but that he just didn't know how. The General though was one step ahead of him and gave an answer to the man's silent question. "I'm giving you 48 hours off duty. Just tell her the words that need to be said; make her a rice bowl to break the ice. You can do this Snake; I know it's hard but letting her know will bring you a sense of joy and peace that only the birth of your child will be able to match it."

The poor ninja didn't know whether to be happy or whether he should panic. His boss just took him off duty to deal with an issue that should be easy to fix but yet it wasn't. Snakes pride even took a hit by being taken off duty –what little pride he had.- *I do not like this idea.*

* * *

Misaki had been thinking about what had happened in the training area with Snake and Ripcord. These thoughts made her a little worried about her love. *What caused him to lapse in judgement? Especially with Ripcord.* She just couldn't understand it, but she was determined to figure it out and to start the process Misaki had decided to try her hand at Snakes world renowned chicken rice bowl. "Now where did Snake put that rice?" She already had a few small burns from the grease in the frying pan where the chicken now lay cooked and waiting. "Ah ha! Hello wild rice." No one else was in the common room and that was just fine with her; the others could stay in the training room. *Which is a good thing because this meal could turn into a disaster....unless by some miracle I can pull this off and make it edible.* Misaki chuckled to herself as she measured out the rice and water into one of the many pots. The pregnant woman was so absorbed in her task that she never noticed a silent man enter the room and practically storm to the weapon rack. It was only the loud bang from a blade that was being placed in its home that alerted her. Whirling around; Misaki stared in surprise at the masked man. "Snakes, is something wrong?"

Snake still had a tight grip on his favoured blade as it sat in its place. "Snake...." His grip released from the blade and the tension that needed to be released came out in a swift punch to the wall. "Snake!"

For once he was glad that Misaki couldn't see the anger that was on his face. He wasn't mad at her; he was mad with himself. With the fear that he felt and couldn't seem to be able to deal with. **–It's alright Misaki; I'm not upset with you. Just frustrated.-**

"Frustrated? Slamming your blade in its cradle and punching a hole in the wall is your frustration?!"

Misaki's raised voice only made the frustration worse. **–I find it better to take my temper out on something that I can't hurt than something that can be hurt!-** The woman before him could tell by the swift movements he made that he was getting more aggravated.

"Snake, this isn't like you! You need to calm yourself and figure out what has you so upset in the first place." Misaki was trying to keep her own temper in check now.

**-Figure out what's wrong!? I know exactly what's wrong! My boss has taken me off duty so I can deal with my issues! That is what's wrong! And I don't need you to tell me what I need to do about it!-**

That did it; those words were the clincher on her temper. Misaki was almost shaking with a mix of anger and shock. Not wishing to say anything that she may regret; the woman took a calming breath. "Fine! If you don't want my advice then I won't give it to you anymore!"

**-Good, I'm glad!-**

Marching over to the stove; Misaki took the chicken and rice to the garbage can so she could dispose of it. "Since you don't seem to want me then that means you don't want our daughter either!" She was on a roll now that she had given away the sex of their baby. "So why don't I do you a fucking favour and leave you to your temper tantrum!!" The angry woman brushed by her lover and left him stunned in the common room.

Snake watched her leave before looking at the garbage can where the remains of an unfinished rice bowl lay. *What have I done?!*

* * *

"Hey Misaki, where are you going?"

"Away Ripcord." Misaki continued on her way through the training area.

"Away? Wha....why?"

"Because we aren't wanted!" Tears had finally reached her eyes now that sorrow was filling her heart.

"But you can't leave; you're in no condition to travel anywhere." Scarlett had come in as the voice of reason. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work so well; as Misaki just kept on walking.

"Come on Misaki, don't leave. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can fix it." Duke didn't want the little dancer to leave; she was like the mother bear to the team.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't stay with a man who doesn't want me." She had stopped to say those words to her close friends.

"Please don't lea...."

"Misaki." Ripcord's voice had been interrupted by a deeper, rougher voice. A voice that had the ability to make her knees weak.

*I won't cave, I won't cave.* Misaki chanted a few times before she responded to the man. "I'm still leaving."

"Please don't leave.....I...." The voice couldn't finish his sentence.

"You what? You already stated that you didn't need me; so what can you possibly say to make it better?" Misaki was still chanting as she stood still.

"I....."

"This is the one time that you get in the middle of a lovers' quarrel. When the poor guy can't get the words right." Ripcord stepped up to the distraught man. "Dude, this would be the time where you say 'I love you' and make things better." He whispered.

Snake felt his stomach turn into knots as he took in the words that the pilot had said. Taking a deep breath he did the only thing that he could think of and reached for his visor.

"I take it that you have nothing to tell me, so if you'll excuse me." Misaki started to walk again; ignoring the pain and pressure that was starting to form in her lower back.

"Is this what you want?" The deep voice was no longer muffled; turning around Misaki was shocked to see a pair of beautiful honey brown eyes pleading with her. "Misaki, please forgive me for getting upset. I should not have said what I did." He was now walking towards the woman who couldn't seem to move. The people that had stopped everything, watched as they held their breath. Misaki stared as the man she loved fell to his knees and placed his hands lovingly upon her swollen stomach. A tear escaped his eye as he looked up at the woman he loved. "I....I love you Misaki.....I love you and our child with all my being." There, he had finally said the words that needed to be said; and like Hawk had said, he felt better.

The happiness seemed to spread like a wildfire through the two lovers. "What took you so long?" A small smile graced Misaki as she wiped the tears away from Snakes face.

"Fear, mixed in with some stupidity." The smile was reflected on Snake Eyes face.

"What am I going to do with you? Well aside for the obvious...." Misaki couldn't finish as she felt a sudden pain that was followed by a strange wet sensation. Her grimace had alerted the father that something was wrong....very wrong.

"Misaki." He quickly stood and gripped her shoulders gently.

Looking down the pair saw clear fluids beginning to pool at Misaki's feet. "Ummmmm I think I need to get to Doc." Pain confirmed her assumption. "I really need to get to Doc now....She's early!" Panic and fear was setting in now and before anything else could be said; Snake had her in his arms and was on his way to the infirmary.

* * *

_And the gods said 'let there be a new chapter' and it was done. Thank you my little gum drops for the awesome reviews that just encourage me to keep writing when I should probably take a break ^_^ who needs breaks :P_


	17. Brand New

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it, the same goes for House....I just own Misaki and now a bouncing new baby girl.

Brand New

* * *

"Doc if you don't shut up about it, I will get up off this bed and smack you!" Another contraction hit Misaki; causing her to tighten her grip on Snakes hand. There was quite the audience in the room; including Scarlett, Duke, Ripcord, Heavy Duty, Breaker and the all excited General Hawk. It was like she had her own cheering section. Misaki was just waiting for them to break out the pom poms and gymnastics.

"Blah,blah, blah. I hate to tell you this my dear but you are not in any position to follow through with your little threats." The doctor took another peek under the blanket. "And boy are you dilating quickly, you are at 8cm already." Things were progressing a little faster than what he thought. *She's only been in labour for an hour, little squirt must really want out.*

"8cm's? Well that's a good thing right?" Ripcord asked as he sat with the rest of the audience.

"Yes Rip, its good.....why don't you come and keep an eye on it while I go get a few things." The sarcasm in Doc's voice seemed to have escaped the pilot as he got up from his seat and took position at the end of Misaki's bed.

"Rip if you so much as lif....." Misaki glared at the man but it was too late; he had lifted the blanket.

"Whoa...." Ripcord was unable to handle what he saw and was down on the ground passed out.

"Soooo, do you think he will do that again?" Breaker laughed along with pretty much everyone else in the room. The only one not laughing was Misaki; she was sitting with her face buried in Snake Eyes shoulder trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Idiot....this is why I created nurses....clean up on isle three!" Doc had returned with a bed for the baby and nice clean blankets. "Oh and I have a little surprise for you Misaki....Snake you are just going to have to live with it though."

Misaki looked up to see a familiar face and while a small frown appeared on Snakes face a big smile lit up hers despite the pain. "Storm, you've been missing out on some of the fun."

"I noticed that; I asked security to stop at the common room to get you some ice to chew on, I know how you tend to do that when under stress." The more talkative ninja gave a gentle smile to his little sister and a small nod in greeting to his Sword Brother. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this....I know that you don't exactly trust me Snake Eyes but you know that I would never do anything to hurt Misaki or those that she loves."

Snake gave a nod in response and even motioned the other man to the empty chair that was on the other side of Misaki's bed. "Well, now we have the whole gang here to enjoy the biggest show in the world."

"Or the smallest show." Storm teased her as he held her other hand.

"Don't start."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The smile had not left Storm's face.

"You know exactly what you are starting....don't make me have to finish it...I'm a little busy at the moment."

"And you put up with this?" Storm looked up at the other ninja.

**-Unfortunately yes....but I don't mind...she has to also put up with my foolishness once in awhile too.- **Snake answered with a small smile of his own as he made a reference to the fight he had had with Misaki earlier.

"Well Snake, Misaki; do we have a name for this sweet little baby girl who felt the need to show up early?" Doc asked as he placed the new born girl into her mother's arms. The child had her mother's dark hair and pale skin; the kicker was that she inherited both her parents' eyes. The left was showing a hint of brown while the right was a nice new born blue. Everyone had been throwing out suggestions all throughout Misaki's labour but the new mother already had the perfect name for her.

"Kaili.....I came across it when I was searching names on the laptop. Plus I thought Snake would like it." She smiled at the positive response that she received from the new father.

"Named after a Hawaiian deity who ruled over volcanoes'......I think it suits her just fine." Scarlett smiled softly at the couple. Rip finally made it back to functioning properly after the nurses gave him a shot of cold water to the face.

"Yeah that does suit her. With Misaki's good looks and stubbornness and then add Snakes deadly skills....most defiantly a beautiful volatile volcano." The pilot nodded in agreement with Scarlett.

"Oh, not only will she be a fighter; but don't forget she now has an over protective father. Any guy who comes near her is going to have either a gun in the face or a blade; whichever one is closer." Duke chuckled at the thought of what the new dad will be like on the base.

"I think it's time for us to leave the happy couple alone now." The General stood up and ushered the crowd out of the room so that the two lovers could bond with little Kaili.

Once everyone was out, Doc made sure that Misaki was comfortable and had everything she needed. "You really wouldn't follow any guy that showed interest in our daughter around with a gun.....would you?" The sly smirk that crossed Snakes face gave Misaki her answer. "Oh god, you are going to do it aren't you."

Leaning over the bed, the semi quiet man gave his daughter a gentle kiss on the cheek before placing one on his lover's lips. "I love you."

* * *

18 months later

"Kaili!......Kaili!" The 18month old little girl was already an expert at escaping her parents; but the good thing about it was that someone always found her. Ever since Kaili got the walking thing down; the little squirt would seek out either her father or her favourite uncle. The General had taken to Kaili and the child had the man wrapped around her little finger.

"Unki Awk, unki Awk! Weeeeee!" The squeal lead Misaki straight to the control room where she found her daughter latched onto the General's leg as he walked around, giving her a ride.

Misaki laughed at the sight. "There you are missy. It's a good thing that daddy is on a mission right now or he would be in a panic looking for you."

"Momma!" Chubby little legs carried Kaili to her waiting mother who was ready with open arms.

"You really need to stop spoiling her Hawk; she's going to start expecting it every time she see's you now." Misaki scolded the older man.

"She's my little squirt and I am her uncle; therefore it is my duty to spoil her rotten, get her hyped up on sugar and then send her back to mom and dad."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Kaili! Come on sweetie it's time to go back in; daddy's home." Misaki called to her daughter who was having a great time playing in the warm sand. The sun was just starting to set; making things cool enough that mother and child could go out.

"Daddy!" As the little girl made her way to her mother a sudden blast of sound almost knocked the mother down.

"Kaili!!" Misaki looked up to see a very familiar shuttle land behind her daughter. "NO!" She began to make a run for her child as a man with a silver face exited the ship and went straight for Kaili.

"Get away from her!" Misaki went to hit the man but was stopped when he landed a hard hit to her head; knocking her to the ground.

"I dinna think so." With the mother on the ground the silver man scooped up the screaming child.

"Momma! Momma!"

* * *

"General! We have a problem!" Breaker called from his station.

"What is it?" Hawk didn't like the panic in the tech's voice.

"There has been a break out at the prison. Rex and Destro got out...and there is a lot of activity going on top side. I'm trying to get the camera's to focus on it but something is jamming the signals."

"Send Alpha team up there now!" Hawk left the control room to join the team. He knew that Misaki and Kaili were up there enjoying the fresh air. *They better be alright*

By the time the team got to Misaki's location it was too late. They found a half conscious mother and no child. Snake picked up his beautiful blossom and the team headed back in; there was nothing they could do until Breaker got a fix on the shuttle.

"They took our baby! They just came and took her away!" Misaki was in hystarics by the time they reached the infirmary.

"Dont worry Misaki; we will get her back." Hawk promised the distraught mother as the doctor tried to look at the lump on her head.

"Misaki either you calm down or I'm giving you a sedative." Doc threatened the young woman.

"Calm down!? You want me to calm down when my child is god knows where with those evil people!!" That was it; Doc had to deal with her before she injured herself. Taking a syringe the man quickly administered a sedative. It didn't take long for Misaki to fall into a deep coma like sleep as Snake Eyes continued to hold her. The dark ninja was looking calm on the outside but on the inside he was going insane with worry over the fact that his little baby girl was in the hands of the enemy.

"What are we going to do General?" The doctor asked once everything was quiet.

"We need to locate the pair and get Kaili back." Hawk sighed. "But I don't know where to start."

"I might know." The three men looked to the doorway to find Storm Shadow standing there.

"You know of another base?" The General wasn't really surprised that the ninja was ready to help them; he was however worried that Snake wouldn't let the man help.

"Yes; it was used while the one in the north was being built." Storm Shadow walked up to his Sword Brother; a pleading look upon his face. "Please, Snake Eyes; let me help. I want to help. That is my little niece out there."

* * *

_I'm sorry that this didnt come out earlier but there were some issues with uploading....but they seem to have been fixed ^_^ all hail the support gods!!_

_Yaaaaaaa! New chapter up. Thank you for all the encouragement my little gum drops ^_^_

_Cheers_


	18. Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki

Rescue

* * *

"Well, well, well...my faithful ninja now works for the great G.I. Joes." The smirk that Destro wore quickly vanished when the former Cobra ninja withdrew his blade and pointed it at the silver man. It was followed by another blade as Storm Shadow's sword brother joined the little get together. Hawk and Misaki were in the process of searching for little Kaili with the help of Breaker who had broken into the base's security system. Duke, Ripcord and Heavy Duty were keeping the vipers that were wandering around busy as Scarlett helped Breaker out.

"You chose the wrong little girl to kidnap McCullen; and by the time we are finished with you you will be begging us to end your life."

"It's not McCullen anymore; it's Destro now. And the vipers will get to you before I even have a scratch on m...." Destro didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt a cold blade lay the first slash across his back.

"I think Snake Eyes disagrees with you." A dark chuckle escaped Storm as he added a cut to Destro, this one on his chest.

"I'm still not going to tell you why we took that little brat." This bold comment earned the silver headed man another two slices from the ninja's.

"You're going to be dead a lot sooner if you keep this up McCullen." Destro hissed in pain; he may have been injected with nanomites but he was not a mindless man like the vipers were. Four slashes though brought the man to his knees. "You take my little sister's child and you expect us to go easy on you?" Storm Shadow growled as he and Snake Eyes began to circle the man who was now sitting on his knees. This new predicament caused Destro to rethink the situation.

"I.....I was only doing what I was told." Destro was getting desperate. But this did not get the pair of blades to move an inch; if anything more pressure was put on them.

"Oh, you have to do better than that if you want to live."

* * *

"Mommy!!" Kaili's cries continued to lead Misaki and Hawk farther down the hall. Misaki had refused to stay behind at the Pit and it was only after a few threats did the General and Snake let her come. Something about being castrated by a sharp fan just didn't sit so well. The only person on the Alpha team who found this threat both useful and highly amusing was Scarlett as she sided with the angry mother.

*Where could she be!* The desperate mother was becoming angrier by the second and the longer it took to find her daughter; the more pain Rex was going to feel. "Breaker have you found which room Kaili is in yet!?" It took everything she had to not snap at the tech.

"I'm checking the rooms around you right now Misaki." Came Breakers answer over the radio.

"Don't worry Misaki; we'll get her." Hawk tried to reassure the mother by being calm but in all reality he was on the brink of a meltdown himself. The tiny tot had brought sunshine and laughter to not only himself but anyone who worked on the base had an attachment to the little girl. Her being taken away was like a sucker punch to the gut.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!"

"General, she's in the room at the end of the hall; straight ahead of you." Breaker's thick accent came right behind Kaili's little cries of terror.

"Got it." The General pulled out his side arm as he rammed to metal door open. Misaki was right behind him with both fans in her hands.

"Unki Awk!" Kaili was struggling against the scary man who was holding a small pointy thing towards her. As soon as she spotted her mother; Kaili panicked even more as she tried to get to her mom. "Mommy!" Tears of fright were streaming down her face now; adding new trails to expand on the ones already there.

"Let my daughter go!" The tone in Misaki's voice gave the evil man no room for argument. But then again Rex was no ordinary man either.

"I think not, she is to become my greatest experiment ever.....a master piece."

"I don't think so." Before Hawk could follow through with his plan of shooting the demented man; Misaki had already taken control of the situation with a throw of a wide open fan.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!!!"

"Rex, you seem to be missing something." Hawk couldn't help but taunt the maimed man. Misaki's fan had sliced the hand that held Kaili clean off and it now lay on the floor at the doctor's feet.

Little Kaili ran straight for her mother who in turn picked her up and held her close. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to piss off a mother." She turned and left the room; leaving the General to decide the fate of the lunatic. She had what she came for; there was no longer any reason for her to stay.

"Hey guys, did you find Kaili yet?" Duke was now calling over the radio.

"Yes, we found her...why?" Misaki could barely respond as it was her turn to cry in relief at having her daughter back in her arms.

"That's great! Now we just need to get out of here; another group of vipers has entered the battle and it would be nice if we could leave." Shots could be heard over the radio.

"Stop whining Duke, I'm just getting started here!" Heavy Duty cut in on the conversation.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Everyone meet up at the meeting point." The General caught up to Misaki and Kaili. He held her now blood free fan as they continued to make their way out of the old Cobra base.

"Daddy!" Kaili was elated with joy as the sight of the dark ninja. She squirmed in her mother's arms, begging to be let down.

"Oh no you don't missy, I am not putting you down until we get back." Misaki kept a tight hold on her daughter as Snake approached his two best girls. He gave them both a tight hug before they boarded the plane that sat waiting for them.

"Unki Ado!" Storm Shadow's presence only brought the tot more delight as the trauma of the recent events were quickly fading. It was pass the Kaili on the plane as everyone wanted to get in on the hugs and kisses.

"So, what did you two do with metal face?" Misaki had high hopes that the evil man had paid for taking her daughter.

**-He now bears the scars of our blades.-**

"If he survives." Storm Shadow's tone was almost smug as he spoke. He had the now sleeping Kaili in his arms as he sat on Misaki's left side so that she could still see her child.

"What could they possibly want with her?" Misaki still couldn't understand why they would want little Kaili.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow. For now let's all get some rest." The General gave the command as they reached the base.

And so that night for the first time in almost a year; mother, father and baby slept together in the same bed. Snake finally felt calm and content since Kaili had been taken; as he held the two most important things in his life safe in his arms.

* * *

_I know it's a little late but 10 page papers kind of take the front burner right now ^_^ _

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter...cheers_


	19. The Oath

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki and Kaili

An Oath

* * *

"Unki Ado! Unki Ado! _Mow_!" Kaili's demand was followed by a squeal of laughter; proving that her demands had been fulfilled. Storm Shadow had taken on the job of personal body guard to Kaili and Misaki when Snake Eyes was out on a job. This had been the new norm now since they rescued Kaili two weeks before. Ever since then the former Cobra ninja had become almost possessive over Misaki and Kaili and since neither Misaki nor Snake complained about it no one said anything.

More laughter was heard from the tiny tot as it mixed in with the chuckles coming from Storm. Misaki wasn't ready to make her presence known as she stood in the shadows. She was enjoying the looks of shock on the faces of the few teams that were in the training area. Since the great rescue; General Hawk had given Storm Shadow free reign of the base along with a room. The General felt that the man had proven his loyalty. Now that Storm had this new freedom he took it upon himself to start training the young toddler.

This training started out with a small wooden sword that the little girl was delighted to have. Kaili learned quickly that her new toy was not used for hitting people or objects other than the training bag. At the present time however; Kaili was enjoying a game of toss Kaili in the air and catch her again.

"And here I thought you were teaching her how to fight; but instead you are playing toss." Misaki smiled at her big brother who was holding a giggling Kaili.

"A child's attention span is not as good as an adults; she needs frequent breaks." Storm Shadow explained in an effort to avoid the fact that his sister had caught him red handed having fun with his niece.

"What are you talking about; Kaili has a better attention span than Ripcord does." The woman had a small smirk on her face as she watched Storm place Kaili down so that she could continue to play.

"You do have a point there; she does seem to have the ability to pay attention for a long period of time for her age." Storm seemed quite proud of his little student and he had no problem showing it.

"She has a good teacher."

* * *

"So....when are you going to pop the question?"

Snake tilted his head in confusion at the pilot's question. He wasn't quite sure what the man was asking as they entered the base. **–Question? What question?-**

"You know the 'will you marry me' question. I mean you and Misaki are already one step ahead of the game."

The ninja stopped dead in his tracks; he had never even thought about marriage. Of course he loved his beautiful blossom; she had never said anything about wanting to get married. Misaki wasn't one to not voice her concerns. **–I will have to discuss it with Misaki.- **

"Why discuss it? Get a nice ring, make her dinner; we'll even take Kaili for the night. That way you two can have some quiet time alone for once." Duke was getting in on the conversation now.

The three men entered the training area to find a little Kaili swinging her practice sword while Storm Shadow patiently showed her how to move. The three men stopped to watch; not wishing to break up the practice session. Snake Eyes was still trying to accept the fact that the man who had killed his own master was teaching his child. Misaki had been the one to bring it up; she wanted her little girl to be able to defend herself should the need arise.

"She's pretty good for being under the age of two." Ripcord chuckled as Kaili landed a wild hit on the practice bag.

"She'll be kicking your ass by the time she's three Rip." Duke gave his close friend a shove.

"Yeah right. She's so tiny all I would have to do is pick her up and the fight is over."

"Careful there Ripcord; Kaili already has something you don't. A long attention span." Misaki came and greeted the three.

"Ouch girl, that hurt. I pay attention....sometimes." The pilot was now looking a little sheepish. There was only one person that Ripcord listened to and that was Scarlett.

"Well we would love to sit and chat but Rip and I need to go and take care of a few things, right Rip." Duke dropped the hint that they should leave the happy couple alone.

"Yea, yea...Your right....things just don't get done on their own. Right Snake?" The pilot gave the ninja an elbow to the ribs as he left.

Misaki watched the two leave the training area with a puzzled look on her face. She knew that the two men were up to something; it was a bit obvious by the way they were acting.

"Alright...what's going on here? You guys are up to something." The young mother gave her lover a sly little smile as she let her fingers walk up the man's armoured chest before wrapping them around his neck.

**-It is nothing to worry about; those two just talk too much sometimes.- **Snake signed before giving Misaki a hug.

"Daddy...Daddy!" Little footsteps could be heard racing over to the happy couple.

Releasing Misaki; Snake bent down to scoop up his little girl and hugged her tightly. "She is becoming quite the little daddy's girl." Storm Shadow walked up to the two parents carrying the little wooden sword that his little student had left behind in her excitement of her father being home.

"Oh Storm, I think she was daddy's little girl long before she was even born." Misaki smiled at the touching scene; it was something that she never got tired of. "Speaking of the little girl; it's time for her supper." She reached up and took Kaili from Snake and headed for the common room; leaving the two ninja's alone. Secretly she was hoping that they would work things out.

"I know that you haven't forgiven me yet; but I hope that you will some day. It is a great honour to be able to look after both Kaili and MIsaki while you are away. And I will never give you any reason to not trust me with them. I swear it."

Snake Eyes placed a firm hand on his Sword Brother's should and gave him a nod. Storm took this as his approval for the oath he had just given. If Snake had forgiven then the silent ninja would have voiced it instead of keeping quiet. His approval was enough for now though as it showed Storm that he trusted him enough to look after what matter the most in his life.

* * *

_I know this chapter is a little dry...but it's an in between kind...I promise the next one will be more exciting. Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. And thank you for the encouragement with 'Powder Blue' Lil Cherry^_^ Cheers_


	20. Winning Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki and Kaili

Winning Bet

* * *

"Ready Kaili? Here comes the ball." Ripcord called to the little girl that sat about six feet away from him on the mat in the training area. The pilot rolled a big blue ball towards her as she waited with open arms and a large smile on her face.

"So why are we looking after Kaili tonight?" Scarlett asked as she watched the pair play.

"Snake Eyes and Misaki need a night off, ya know. A little quiet time to relax and romance." Rip caught the rolling ball that went on a wild course. "Oh, did you want to add another 50 to that bet?"

"Why not, I still don't think he'll go through with it."

"What are you talking about....the man has a child, he has already confessed his love for Misaki. No, he'll go through with it."

"Unki wip....ball! Ball!" Kaili reminded the pilot that he had a game of roll Kaili's blue ball going.

"Sorry squirt." Ripcord went back to playing.

"You haven't known Snake Eyes as long as I have."

"No, but Misaki has known him longer than anyone here."

"People change Rip." Scarlett chuckled at the fact that Ripcord thought he had everything all figured out. "He won't risk the chance of Misaki and Kaili getting hurt."

"What do you think Storm Shadow is for. The man is their lethal personal guard; shit even I'm not dumb enough to go against him."

"Watch your language Rip." Scarlett scolded the man as she gave him a smack up the side of his head.

"Owwww! Sorry."

"No owie unki wip!" Kaili scowled up at the red head that had just hit her playmate.

"Yeah, 'no owie unki wip!'" Ripcord mimicked the tiny tot as he stuck his tongue out at the woman.

"Oh grow up Rip." Scarlett couldn't help but smile at him as she shook her head.

* * *

**-How is your rice bowl?-**

"It's perfect...as always." This was the first time that they had had a meal alone together since Kaili had been born. They didn't mind having Kaili with them all the time; she was their child and they wouldn't want to have it any other way. Now though; the candles were glowing in the living room as they sat at the low table, enjoying a quiet meal. "I wonder how Kaili is doing with Rip and Scarlett."

**-I am sure she is keeping them busy. -**

"Either that or it's the other way around. I still can't believe that Ripcord offered to take her for the full night."

**-That was kind of him.-**

"Yes it was, but it feels a little strange not having her here; almost having separation anxiety."

**-We can always go get her later on if you begin to miss her too much.- **Snake Eyes had heard about mothers becoming upset when they were apart from their child for too long when they were normally together.

"No, I'm gonna try this...besides; if you keep me busy enough I might stop missing her too much." There was a seductive tone attached to that sentence that did not go unnoticed by the ninja. A twinkle entered his honey brown eyes as he watched his beautiful blossom. He had other things that needed to be accomplished before the fun though.

**-I'm sure I can handle that request.- **A hand reached into his pocket and fingered the ring that lay there. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to ask Misaki the ultimate question.

"Snakes, is something wrong? You seem kind of tense."

**-No, no. Everything is ok. Just thinking is all.-**

"Well stop thinking so we can enjoy this night."

**-Yes dear.- **A smirk was on his face as he watched the look of mocked shock appear on Misaki's face.

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you."

**-That among other things.-**

"Is that so, well you're going to have to remind me of those other things then....I seem to have forgotten." Misaki gave a small giggle at Snakes blush. Things were starting to get out of hand and he needed to get it under control.

"Oh don't you worry about that my beautiful blossom." Snake Eyes reached out and took hold of Misaki's hands. Pulling her over to his own pillow seat; he set her in his lap. "But before we get to that portion of the night, I have something that needs to be said."

"Ok, what is on your mind?" Misaki sat and watched as Snakes seemed to be concentrating on what he wanted to say. The only thing she could do was sit and wait.

"Misaki, you know that I love you. I probably started loving you the moment I gave you your first flower along with a new name. Having Kaili only brought more love to my life and I wouldn't change that for the world you know that." The ring was clutched in his left hand as his right gently took Misaki's left. "Now there is just one last thing that I need to complete this happiness. And for this to happen I need your help; so if you would do me the greatest honour and grant me your hand in marriage; I would be most happy." With it finally said; Snake Eyes opened his hand to reveal a one karat polar bear diamond ring.

Misaki was speechless; she already knew her answer but she couldn't find the breath to say it. Tears glittered in her eyes as she finally found her voice and threw her arms around the ninja's neck. "Yes, oh yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

_Sorry that this one was a little short but it was a bit difficult to get a proposal in there. Thanks goes out to those who have reviewed ^_^ cookies for you....Cheers_


	21. Princess Cut

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki and Kaili

Princess Cut

* * *

"Mommy." Such a quiet little voice. "Mommy....daddy."

"I think Rip has had enough of playing with Kaili." Misaki opened her eyes to see a pair of honey brown ones smiling at her. Misaki could still remember the events of the night. The super, the proposal and the things that Snake Eyes had done to remind her of all the fun things they could do together.

"Mommy."

Fingering the beautiful ring on her left hand; Misaki leaned over and gave Snakes a quick kiss before pulling a shirt on. Opening the door she was greeted by a very happy little girl.

"Mommy." Kaili threw herself at her mother and was scooped up in a tight hug.

"Good morning Kaili; did you have lots of fun with Uncle Ripcord and Aunty Scarlett?"

"She was a perfect little angel." Said Uncle stepped in the doorway with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks for taking her for the night Rip; it was a nice change of pace." Misaki put her daughter down. "Go see daddy, it's time for him to get up." With a squeal of delight; Kaili ran to the bedroom.

"Now she's defiantly daddy's little girl." The pilot gave a chuckle when more giggles and squeals came from the bedroom.

"That she is."

"Did you two have a good night?"

"Yes, yes we did." A blush crept up her cheeks as more memories surfaced.

A sudden sparkle caught Ripcord's eye; reaching down he took Misaki's hand and looked at the ring that had taken up residence. "About time the man asked you to marry him." The smile reached from ear to ear on his face.

"You had something to do with taking Kaili for the night didn't you."

"Maybe.....maybe not. The point is that you two are finally getting hitched and that is all that matters."

Before Misaki could even respond; Ripcord had pulled her into a tight hug followed by a quick wink as he left the room. A pair of arms sliding around her waist from behind drew her attention back to the situation at hand.

"So, shall we get ready to go have some breakfast?" She felt the man shake his head at the question. Snake Eyes wasn't ready to leave the comforts of his room and family yet. "We might as well go; Ripcord is sure to crow about our engagement. Can't give them too much to talk about.

There was that shake again, only this time it was followed by strong arms shifting to scoop up Misaki. With a cry of surprise Misaki let herself be carried back to the bedroom where Kaili sat waiting on the bed. Seeing her mother and father playing in such a way; Kaili wanted in on sine if the action. So as soon as her father tossed her mother on the empty space in the bed; she did a flying leap and landed on top of her. Laughter came from both mother and child that increased as a certain ninja joined them on the bed. This was when he instigated a tickle war against the two little women. In the end his girls won the battle as he gave in to laughter.

* * *

"Someone lost a bet, someone lost a bet, someone lost a bet." Anyone could recognize that sing song voice coming up on the common room.

"Well he sounds like a happy man." Breaker sat with his breakfast and watched as the pilot danced his way in.

"You got that right. But I'm not saying anything about the bet; you guys are just gonna have to wait and see."

"What are we going to see?" Duke wandered in followed by Scarlett.

"Rip has a surprise for us; apparently it's something big by the way he's acting." Heavy Duty joined Breaker at the table with his own plate.

"What, did Rip pick up a book?" Scarlett liked the guy, a lot; but she still couldn't help but tease him every now and then.

"Ouch baby, that hurt." Ripcord feigned hurt as he held a hand to his chest. "But no, it's not a book. It's something much bigger and better." He replaced his mock pain with a sly smile.

"So what's the surprise?" Duke asked; he was now getting curious about this so called surprise.

"Ahhhh, you'll have to wait for it to walk in."

"Walk in? What the surprise has legs?" The weapon specialist asked around a mouthful of hash browns.

"Wow, that was attractive H." Scarlett chuckled as she too finally joined the group at the table.

"Unki Du, Unki Du!" A flash of color streaked into the room and latched onto Dukes leg.

"Hey there squirt. Want some French toast?" He offered the little girl a forkful of the soft bread covered in syrup.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kaili eagerly ate the offered food.

"Kaili, are you stealing off of Dukes plate?" Misaki came in to see her daughter enjoying the handouts from Duke.

Snake Eyes wasn't far behind, dressed in his body armour along with a pair of cargo pants. He really didn't want to leave their room but after some persuasion; -involving two pairs of puppy eyes- he consented to venturing out.

Ripcord was smiling like a goon when the pair had entered the room. The pilot could hardly wait for the others to figure out the surprise.

"It's ok Misaki; I don't mind sharking with her."

"That doesn't matter Duke, if you keep sharing then she is going to learn that everyone's plate is up for grabs.

Snake Eyes picked up his daughter as Misaki took a plastic bowl down from a shelf. Cutting up the French toast she placed the pieces in the bowl and put some syrup on them.

"Mommy, ungy." Kaili was getting impatient as she waited for her mother to get her breakfast ready.

"I know sweety, it's almost ready.

Snake Eyes sat at the table, Kaili on his lap when Misaki put the bowl of toast bites in front of the pair. "Yaaaaaa, ook unki Du, ook." The tot held up two pieces of toast; one in each hand to show Duke she had French toast too.

"I see that Kaili; now we both have some." Duke made sure to show the piece on his fork before eating it.

"Alright Rip, what is this big surprise?" Breaker was getting a little ansy. His shift was going to be starting soon and he had yet to see this surprise.

"It's here, at the table as we speak. It's not my fault you guys are so blind."

"Ok, I don't see it."

"I do." Nothing got past Scarlett's eyes. Breaker and the others followed her gaze and noticed something new on Misaki's left ring finger.

"Wow, now there's a ring." Heavy Duty grinned at the now blushing woman. "It's about time you two took the next step. Congrats you guys."

"Yeah you too, that's great. Very nice, platinum princess cut diamond; defiantly a polar diamond." Breaker was quick to analyze the ring on Misaki's finger.

"Now how can you tall it's a polar diamond?" Ripcord didn't even know the difference between diamonds.

"It's a diamond from the far north in Canada; it has more clarity than other diamonds. Good choice Snake Eyes."

"Damn Snake, when you pick out a ring you really go the distance." Duke chuckled at the silent man. "But it's about time you did something......so when's the wedding?" The question was directed at Misaki.

"Ummmmm, I'm not sure; soon I think. At least I would like it to be soon." Misaki was unsure about how to answer the question; since her and Snake had yet to even talk about a date. They had other things on their minds.

This whole time everyone on the team was happy about the engagement between Snake Eyes and Misaki. Everyone that is but Scarlett; she sat quietly brooding over the news. It wasn't that she didn't like Misaki; quite the opposite actually. What had her upset was the danger that Misaki and Kaili would be in if they were to get married.

"Hey Scarlett, what do you think? More excitement for the base. Oh and you lost the little wager." Ripcord was acting a little smug; he had finally won against the red head. She was smart; he knew that but when it came to real life some things were even beyond her grasp.

Scarlett slammed down her cup of juice, startling everyone at the table and upsetting Kaili to tears. "I think they are insane!" With that said the red head left the table and the room.

* * *

_I know a little late on getting the chapter up but I had to figure out how to write it. Thanks for all the reviews ^_^ Cheers_


	22. Trust Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki and Kaili

Trust Issues

* * *

Everyone sat in stunned silence at the table while Misaki took her daughter in hopes of calming her down.

"Great, Ripcord. Just great. Look at what you and your big mouth have done now." Duke finally broke the silence amongst the team. "You pissed off Scarlett who in turn had a shit fit which made Kaili cry. Are ya happy now."

"No. I didn't think she would get all mad over it. Guess I didn't expect her to react that way when she found out Misaki and Snake were getting married, thus making her loose the bet."

"You guys made a bet on whether or not Snake and I would get married?" Misaki wasn't all that shocked by the news; they needed some form of distraction from work.

"Oh would you look at the time, my shift is about to start." Poor Breaker wasn't really in the mood to find out how angry Misaki was going to be over the bet. He had heard about what happened at the Cobra base when she helped rescue little Kaili. "Rip you better go talk to Scarlett."

"Yeah, I probably should go do that before she has a chance to stew and get even angrier at me." Rip made to get up but was stopped by Snake Eyes who was already up.

"I think Snake is going to deal with her Rip." Misaki was pretty sure that it might be easier if Snake Eyes spoke with Scarlett as they knew each other better.

"Are you sure you want to talk to her. I mean she seemed pretty pissed."

**-Don't worry Ripcord, I think I can handle her just fine.- **Snake Eyes then left the common room in search of the angry red head.

It didn't take long for the ninja to find Scarlett; she was currently taking aim at one of the moving targets in the shooting simulator. He stood by the score board and waited for her to finish the course.

Scarlett was furious; she couldn't believe that Snake and Misaki were being so foolish. Could they not see the danger that they would be in; or were they just blind. *Maybe it's a bit of both.* Another holographic man bit the dust as she continued with the scenario. Then there was Ripcord, rubbing her loss in her face had been a bit of a blow on her ego. She always thought that she knew Snake Eyes so well; but here he was, doing something that she would have never expected of him. Scarlett always considered herself to be a very smart person who thought before she acted.

After taking down the final target, Scarlett turned to find the silent man waiting for her. She suddenly felt ashamed for her outburst back in the common room. *God, how can I act like such a child.* The red head walked up to her good friend.

Before he could sign anything, Scarlett spoke. "I apologise for my behaviour Snake; I'm just worried about Misaki and Kaili. You do realise that by marrying her you are putting both of them in danger. With Destro and Rex on the loose; they won't hesitate to use them as hostages."

**-Scarlett, Misaki has been in danger ever since the attack on the temple; that is why I have not wanted her to go back. Both her and Kaili are a lot safer here than anywhere else.- **

"I know that they are better off staying here; but it's only a matter of time before Rex and Destro attack again. What if we aren't here to keep them safe if there is an attack?"

**-Storm Shadow is always with her and Kaili when I am gone and he will do all in his power to keep them safe.-**

"I don't trust him, he used to work for the enemy Snake and here you let him look after Misaki and Kaili."

"So nice to know that I'm welcome here."

Snake and Scarlett turned to see the other ninja enter the large room with a smirk on his face.

"Misaki might trust you but I don't; it's only a matter of time before you go running back to your master."

"I hate to tell you this Scarlett, but like Snake Eyes; I have no master to run to."

"Maybe you would have one if you hadn't stabbed him in the back." Scarlett was enjoying the pain that had entered the ninja's eyes. She knew what had happened all those years ago since Snake Eyes had confided in her.

**-Scarlett! Storm Shadow would never do anything to jeopardize Misaki's or Kaili's safety. Misaki is a sister to him and I know that he will do anything for her.-**

"And you trust him with such a task?"

**-I trust him with Misaki and Kaili because they trust him, and he has yet to break that trust.- **Snake Eyes tried to get the upset red head to see that Storm Shadow could be trusted.

"I still don't like it."

"Unki Ado!" Kaili's little voice broke up the argument as she came running into the room, heading straight for Storm Shadow who knelt down to take her in his arms.

Misaki could feel the tension when she came in behind her daughter. "Is everything alright guys?"

"Red here doesn't trust me with you and Kaili." Storm had to hold back the sneer as he was holding his favourite student and did not wish to upset her in any way.

"Scarlett, I trust Storm with my life and I know that he would never do anything to hurt me or Kaili."

"Then why did he join with Rex and McCullen?" Scarlett wasn't ready to let this go just yet.

"It is not my place to tell you why; but if you take the time to get to know him better you will see that he lives with the pain he has caused every day."

The red heads temper seemed to deflate; she had voiced her concerns and in turn those concerns had been met with solutions. What more could she say to them. She would have to put her hate for Storm Shadow aside if she wanted to get along with him.

"Alright, I will try to do as you suggest but if he betrays us I won't hesitate in killing him."

"If you can beat Snake Eyes to the task first." Storm was a little amused by the woman's threat.

"Ok, are we all done throwing challenges at each other or do I have to treat you two like kids and give you a time out?" Misaki had had about enough of the bickering pair and felt the need to end the conversation. "Scarlett, what is this I'm hearing about you betting against the guys."

"Don't get my started with that, it's going to be bad enough with Rip rubbing it in my face."

The two women stood and watched the ninja's wander off to the training pad with Kaili in tow.

"Ripcord is only celebrating his first victory over your intelligence Scarlett."

"Yeah and to remind me of my lack of social skills."

"He likes your lack of social skills; it's what makes you special in his eyes. I know for a fact that Rip enjoys getting an emotional reaction out of you. The look on his face when he succeeds is that of a little boy who has just discovered buried treasure." Misaki smiled at the red head that was standing with a shocked look on her face.

"Really? I never noticed that before."

"Of course not, you're too busy challenging him; which is your job." The young mother looked over to see the two Sword Brothers working together teaching Kaili. "I have the same problem with Snakes; there are things that I don't always notice with him."

"I guess I'm going to have to come up with some new and better challenges for Rip." A playful twinkle could be seen in her eyes.

"Just don't take the game too far, he likes you a lot Scarlett; and you might just be what he needs."

* * *

_Now we all know the reason for Scarlett's outburst...thanks for all the reviews ^_^ greatly appreciate them..cheers_


	23. Buzzing

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki, Kaili and Akila.

Buzzing

* * *

"Has anyone seen Storm? He never showed up to have his suit fitted this morning." Misaki was getting worried; it was only one week till the wedding and Snakes best man was AWOL.

"I don't know girl, he hasn't even come for breakfast." Ripcord and Duke were the only ones in the common room having an early breakfast.

"Did you check his room and the training area?"

"Yeah, those were the first places I went. This isn't like him."

"Maybe he needed a break." Duke glanced up from his paper.

"No, that's not it.....it's something else...." Misaki wandered out of the room and headed to the General's office. Kaili and Snake Eyes were still sleeping quietly in bed and the young woman wished to keep it that way. None of them had been getting much sleep the last couple weeks and Misaki knew that it was her fault. She had been feeling sick to her stomach and food didn't taste as good as it used to. Doc told her it was probably wedding jitters since she had spent the last two months planning for it. The bride however had a different theory and after much arguing, Misaki was able to convince the doctor to take a blood sample.

* * *

"_Alright, alright you were right....let me guess it happened two months ago."_

"_I think do."_

"_Well then, let's do an ultra sound to see how the latest addition is doing." In a matter of minutes Doc was able to locate the tiny baby. "Well, well, well... would you look at that....the new squirt has some company...see."_

_Misaki smiled at the sight of the two babies that seemed to be cuddled up together. "Twins....Kaili is going to be excited when I tell her."_

"_You're not going to wait as long this time round to tell Snake are you?"_

"_No, I'll tell him on the night of our wedding, an extra gift for him."

* * *

_

"Good morning Misaki, everything set for the big day?" Hawk smiled up at the bride to be as she entered his office.

"Almost, I'm just missing a best man....have you seen Storm Shadow at all?"

"Yeah, he headed out last night....said he needed to take care of something important."

"Where was he going?"

"He didn't say, just said he had to fix something."

"Did he at least tell you when he was going to be back?"

"Some time this morning I think.....is something wrong?"

"It's ok, I'm sure he will be back soon." Misaki turned to leave the General to his paper work. "Thanks Hawk."

* * *

Storm felt like a lead weight; his mind was buzzing as though someone had released hundreds of bees in his head. He remembered entering the base and fighting with the drone vipers but that was it; after that everything went black. The only thing he wanted to do was get back to the pit. A soft hand and voice prevented him from getting up.

"Hey there, settle down. You're not in any shape to be moving around."

Forcing his eyes open, Storm found a pair of golden ones hovering above him. "Wh....where am.....I?"

"Just outside of Luxor Egypt, in the valley of the queen's. My name is Akila. You were found at our dig site here a few hours ago."

The young Egyptian woman held a water bottle to the weakened ninja's lips. "Here you go, drink slowly....where did you come from?"

Storm glanced around at the tent he was in; tables covered in artefacts lined the edges of the space. "A bas.....I need a radio."

"Sorry hun, a storm knocked out our towers last night, but if you know the coordinates I can drive you there." Akila got up from the ground in a swirl of blue skirts and scarves. The dark haired woman went to the entrance where she shouted a few words in Arabic.

No matter how hard he tried, Storm couldn't get the buzzing to stop. The only thing on his mind was getting back to Misaki. Stumbling to his feet he almost made it to Akila's side when he fell to his knees. "Whoa there hun, you shouldn't be walking around. Now what is the name of this base?"

"It's a hidden base....out in the desert."

"Oh, you mean the Pit? I can get you there in no time."

"How do you know about it?"

"The General is a close family friend, we keep our eyes and ears open for him." Akila helped the disoriented man to a waiting jeep. "Funny how things turn out. I started out with linguistics ended up with a PhD in archaeology and now I'm keeper of the warrior." The woman laughed at the idea as she began to drive in the direction of the base.

The stoic man beside her was silent all the way to the base. The only movement from him was when he rubbed at a spot on his neck or shook his head. Akila could see his eyes focusing and unfocusing as though he was lucid one moment and lost the next. Reaching the hidden entrance the woman gave her name upon which a door opened.

"Come on Storm Shadow; let's get you to Doc so he can fix you up."

"Storm?! Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" A woman with a small child running at her side appeared in the training room as the archaeologist continued to help her lost warrior.

"I take it that you are Misaki, Storm here was found at my dig site; he's a little out of it, but I'm sure Doc can help him out."

"Yes, Storm went out yesterday but never returned....ummm who are you?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Akila; my parents are very good friends with General Hawk."

"Misaki....." Storm removed himself from the woman who was holding him up and stumbled towards his sister.

"Unki Ado." Kaili watched as her uncle took a hold of her mother.

"Storm....what's wrong?" Misaki could see that her brother's eyes were glassy and unfocused. She watched as his face contorted with anger.

"Wretched bitch!" With a single swing if his hand, Storm struck Misaki causing her to fall out of his grasp and to the ground.

"Mommy!"

"Easy there warrior.....you don't want to be doing that." Akila ran to her charges side and pulled him away.

"My head."

"Don't worry we'll get it looked at." The ninja seemed a little calmer but that quickly changed when Misaki stood back up. Before either woman could do anything a sharp throwing star was flying through the air, heading straight for Misaki's neck.

Luck was with the young mother as a dark arm moved into the path of the weapon, taking the hit. "Daddy! Mommy gots owies!"

Ignoring the pain in his now bleeding forearm, Snake looked at his beautiful blossom and noticed a bruise forming on the left side of her face. Growling with anger the dark ninja turned back to his sword brother intent on doing harm.

"No, wait Snake Eyes! He didn't know what he was doing!" Akila was on her knees beside Storm who was holding his head while rocking back and forth on his own knees.

"She's right....you know that Storm would never hurt me. Something is wrong."

**-I will send a message to the doctor, Misaki could you please take Kaili out of here. I don't want you to get hurt again.- **Snake quickly sent a message to the infirmary.

"But what about Storm?" Misaki was hesitant about leaving her brother when she knew something wasn't right.

"Don't worry Misaki, I will stay with him and Snake can go to you once we get him settled in a room." This seemed to reassure the mother as she nodded her head in agreement before picking up the little toddler and leaving the training area.

"Unki Ado bad mommy?"

"No sweetie, uncle Shadow is very sick."

* * *

_I know it a little short but....yeah I left it at the cliffy ^_^ thanks for all the reviews._


	24. Drone

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Misaki, Kaili and Akila.

Drone

* * *

"He what?!"

"Well, he kind of attacked Misaki and tried to killer her....nothing too major."

"Akila...Storm Shadow attacking Misaki is a pretty major thing; the man is her personal body guard for Christ's sake!" Doc was currently taking a blood sample from the ninja that the Egyptian woman and Snake Eyes had brought in.

"Something is wrong with him though, he was acting lucid one moment and then......he just seemed to be lost the next."

"Where did you find him?"

"At one of my dig sites near Luxor....he must have been dropped off in the early morning or else he would be under a foot of sand from the storm."

"There were no other signs of anyone being there?"

"No, no tracks, no nothing. It's as though he came out of nowhere." Akila was starting to get concerned. She hadn't heard anything from her sources about any unusual activity recently.

"Misaki." Storm Shadow struggled to sit up, he had to find his sister; no matter how tired he felt.

"Hold on there Storm, you aren't going anywhere until we figure out what's wrong." Doc muttered as he and Akila got the disoriented ninja settled again. "I think we should have had Snake Eyes stay."

"Don't worry Doc; I'm sure we can handle him. He's only lost and frightened."

"And trying to kill Misaki for some strange reason."

"Well the sooner we find out what is wrong the better. My only hope is that he doesn't remember what he did. If he is anything like Snake Eyes, I don't want to begin to imagine how he will react." Akila brushed Storm's sweat soaked hair out of his face as Doc prepared a light sedative.

The doctor noticed the soft look in the woman's eyes as she calmed the patient. "Please don't get attached Akila."

"Attached?" Akila turned to Doc with a raised eye brow. "Whatever could you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Doc's hard look became sad. "I don't think I can handle seeing you go through all that pain and loss again."

Akila gave the concerned doctor a pat on the arm in reassurance. "Don't worry Doc, I promised myself to never let any man capture my heart again."

"Good, glad to hear it." Doc flipped the switch for the ultra sound and got ready to look at the now sleeping ninja. "Did you get the flowers and teddy bears we sent you?"

"Yes, thank you." Akila gave the doctor a tearful smile. "I made sure everything is at his site."

"You're very welcome. I'm sure Snake Eyes left a gift there already."

"Hehe, of course." Akila sat and watched the screen when she noticed something strange. "Hey, what's that?"

"I have no idea, but I do know that it sure as hell doesn't belong in his neck." Doc quickly marked the spot with a felt marker after having wiped the gel away.

* * *

"He what?!" The common room was silent as the Alpha Team tried to absorb the events that had occurred.

"Scarlett, calm down. I'm perfectly fine. Storm wasn't acting like himself."

"What do you mean 'wasn't acting like himself'?" Scarlett was in no mood to hear this. "He takes off and then suddenly reappears at some dig site with only one thought on his mind?!"

"Yeah, where was he anyways?"

"I don't know Rip, but I'm sure we will find out as soon as Doc figures out what's wrong." Misaki was almost at her wits end. It was bad enough that her stomach was upset; now she was stressed over her brother's health. *What else could possibly happen?*

**-Alright, alright. Can everyone calm down please. We will get to the bottom of this soon enough.- **Snake Eyes could sense his beautiful blossoms tension.

"Hey, Breaker! I have a little toy here for you to play with." Doc entered the room holding a jar with a small chip inside.

"Where on earth did you get that?" The computer tech took a hold of the jar.

"That my friend, came out of Storm Shadows neck."

"What?! These are chips that are used to control drone planes."

"And now you get to figure out who made it."

"How's Storm? Is he ok?"

"He'll be just fine Misaki, he's resting now. Akila's keeping him company."

"Akila's here?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Heavy Duty was already heading out the door to go pay a visit in the infirmary.

"Who's Akila?" Duke had never heard any mention of the girl.

"She is a close friend." Doc watched as Breaker began to pick the chip apart at his laptop.

"Is she cute?"

"Rip!"

"Sorry Scar, can't help it. But you know that you're the only one for me." The pilot snuggled up to the red head, begging for forgiveness.

"Ripcord, you're such a suck up."

"At least I'm good at it."

* * *

_Sorry for how short this one is as well as for the lateness....writers block that won't leave me alone. Thanks for the heads up on 'Pele' Miyu, all fixed now ^_^ but now I must hunt Kaili down, I know she is a deity of one of the volcanoes....unless I heard wrong...who knows. I will try and get another chapter out soon. Thanks for all the reviews. ^_^ always luv them...cheers_


	25. So Many Toys

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it...just Misaki, Kaili and Akila.

* * *

So many toys

* * *

"Unki Ado...up unki Ado." A small voice penetrated the fog in Storm Shadows mind. The effects of the medications that had been administered were finally wearing off, making the memories of what happened come rushing back. *Misaki, I know you will never forgive me for what I have done, but I will do all in my power to make it up to you.*

Opening his eyes, Storm Shadow noticed a pair of sparkling miss-matched eyes peeking over the foot of the bed. "Unki Ado upies."

Storm smiled at his little student as he sat up and complied to the child's demand. "Hello Kaili, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Mummy have pictures made." Kaili pointed over to Doc's office.

*Did I hurt her so badly that she needs x-rays?* Keeping a hold on Kaili, Storm Shadow rose from the bed and headed for the door that would lead to Doc. Without knocking the white ninja showed himself in.

"Hi mummy!" Kaili's high squeal was quick to draw the attention of both her mother and the doctor who was just finishing with the stills of the twins.

Misaki gasped at the sight that had entered the room; finishing with the task of getting her shirt back down she quickly got up to make sure everything was alright with her brother. "Storm, are you feeling better, does anything hurt?"

Storm Shadow could only stand there in shock as his baby sister's hands danced over his head and neck in search of any issues. The ninja's thoughts went back to the images that he had seen on the screen. Realization of what had been captured on those images hit Storm like a ton of bricks. *Two of them...* With knees shaking, Storm dropped to the floor as he placed his little student on her feet. "Misaki...I...you..." With hands quivering Storm reached out to touch Misaki's flat stomach only to stop short as memories flooded back. "You're with child...and I struck you." Lowering his head, Storm looked down at the floor in shame.

"It wasn't your fault Storm, you weren't yourself." Misaki reached a hand out and brushed her fingers through Storm Shadows dark hair in hopes of reassuring him that everything was ok. "Please don't blame yourself."

"Does Snake Eyes know?" Storm still wouldn't look up at Misaki as he asked one of the many questions that were flying through his head.

"Not yet, I'm saving the news for the wedding day. Which by the way is tomorrow." There was a bit of a scolding tone in her voice. "And you still have to be fitted."

"You still want me to be a part of your wedding?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" With a firm hand she made Storm look up at her. "And I don't want 'It's my fault' kind of answers."

"It would probably be better if you don't argue with her Storm Shadow." Doc's voice came from behind Misaki, drawing their attention to him. "Besides the little gaffers are doing just fine, and I have Breaker picking the chip that was in your neck apart."

"I do not deserve such an honour." The ninja's dark eyes moved from the bright blue ones, avoiding any more contact.

"You don't have much of a choice, Kaili is the flower girl and it's your job to make sure she gets to the altar." Misaki gave Storm no room to argue against the role he was to play in the wedding.

"I flower girl unki Ado!" Kaili drove Misaki's command home as she tugged on the side of Storm's shirt.

"And you will make a beautiful flower girl." The uncle gave his little student a gentle hug and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I don't think Snake Eyes will approve of my presence though."

"Let me worry about him, you did nothing bad and he knows it."

Storm couldn't help but smile at the image of Misaki 'dealing' with Snake Eyes. Getting back up to his feet with Kaili in his arms, Storm noticed that someone was missing. "Where is the Egyptian woman?"

"Akila went back to her dig site after she made sure you were ok and after Heavy Duty made sure she was ok." Doc was in the process of sealing an envelope that held a few photos of the two small babies as he let the questioning ninja know where his rescuer was.

"The commander obviously wanted me found alive and well so that I could be his little puppet." Storm grumbled his displeasure over the situation.

"That's over with Storm and Rex's plan didn't work so would you please stop beating yourself up about it." It wasn't really a question but more of a request from the fan dancer.

With a sigh of defeat, Storm Shadow finally gave in to his sister. "I will try...for you Misaki."

* * *

The sound of quiet music brought Misaki out of a deep sleep. Smiling with the thought of what was going to happen in the afternoon, Misaki reached over to shut the alarm off. Finding the bed empty the young bride strained her ears; listening for any indication that Snake was in the next room. After a few seconds of listening, Misaki heard the unmistakable sound of running water.

"Well then, I think that's my que to make my appearance." With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Misaki threw off the blankets and jumped up from the bed and made a dash for the bathroom.

Trying to be as quiet as possible Misaki entered the toy ridden living room at a jog. Since Kaili could sit up the living room became an obstacle course for the parents and anyone else who was taller than the toddler. Dodging the first few toys was no problem for Misaki and so thinking that she was on a roll increased her speed.

"Almost there, almost there." The excitement was rising at the thought of surprising her soon to be husband. As she reached the end of the room, Misaki failed to notice the small plastic truck lying in her path.

Snake Eyes had awoken earlier than usual due to the mix of stress and excitement of the coming day. Having slipped out of the bed the dark ninja made for the shower. He was almost finished with the morning ritual when a sharp cry reached his ears. In a flash Snake was out of the shower and in search of the source of the cry.

Reaching the living room, the usually silent man froze momentarily as he discovered his beautiful blossom lying on the floor by the table. "Misaki."

Trying to keep himself calm, Snake Eyes ran to a small panel that was by the main door and pushed a small red button; sending an alarm to Doc. Once this was done Snake went back to Misaki. Checking for injuries, Snake Eyes could only find a small cut on Misaki's temple. Pulling her into his arms, Snake tried to bring her around as best he could.

"Snake what happened?" Doc rushed into the room to find the Alpha member rocking an unconscious Misaki in his arms.

"She fell." That was all Doc needed to hear to figure out what had happened.

Taking control of the situation Doc quickly checked Misaki's vitals. "Alright Snake, get Misaki into bed. If she isn't up with a half hour then bring her to the infirmary. I don't want to over react yet."

With a nod, Snake Eyes stood up with his lover and went to their bedroom so he could get her comfortable. There was one thing that he was glad of and that was the fact that Kaili had yet to wake up.

"You might want to get some clothes on." Doc's voice could be heard from the other room as he left.

Looking down, the ninja realized that he hadn't even put a towel on in his rush. Getting up from the floor, Snake went to find some pants. Finding said pants on the dresser the ninja quickly donned them before going on a new search for a shirt. Just as he found a clean shirt a soft moan drew his attention to the bed where Misaki lay.

Forgetting about the shirt the ninja went to his bride's side and took a hold of her hand. "Misaki."

After a few tense moments a pair of blue eyes opened to greet the honey brown ones of the ninja. A smile of relief spread across Snake's face as he brushed stray hairs away from Misaki's face. However this was short lived as those pretty blues began darting around the room and a look of confusion appeared.

Giving Misaki's hand a gentle squeeze, Snake brought the young woman's attention back to him. When she didn't smile up at him, the ninja became even more concerned. This concern turned into panic when Misaki finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_Sorry for the major delay in this chapter...writers block..uggggg...Hope this one will tide you over for a little while Lil Cherry, even though im going to try and get the next chapter up soon. ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews my little gum drops._


	26. Flowers and Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it...just Misaki and Kaili

* * *

Flowers and Flames

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Hawk was on his fiftieth pass across a closed door where the young mother was sitting behind. When Snake Eyes had brought Misaki to the infirmary, Doc felt it was best that she moved to another room. Kaili was also picked up by Ripcord and Duke to save both the mother and child a great deal of emotional pain.

"Right now the only thing that we can do is to surround her with things that are familiar, just not Kaili; she's too young to understand what is going on." Doc had ordered Snake Eyes to the common room for a session of meditation. Storm Shadow was currently the only person in the room with Misaki.

The white ninja suddenly exited the room. "I don't think we have anything here that is going to be familiar enough."

"There has to be something." The General was not willing to accept the possibility that Misaki was going to never remember her life.

Doc sighed in frustration as he tried to think of something, anything that would help the woman. It had been a long time since he had dealt with a patient with memory loss. Calling on past training, the doctor began to remember little bits and pieces from med school. "Storm, what is one of Misaki's earliest memories of Snake, something that was repeated."

"When Snake Eyes gave Misaki her name he gave her a rare blue flower; he would give her one almost every day." The white ninja was already formulating a plan in his mind to get those little blue flowers.

"What kind of flower? Can we get some here?" Hawk jumped at the idea, the chance of making things better.

"They are found in Japan, but the only ones that bloom all year round are at the temple." Storm Shadow frowned as anger coursed through him. "But it's burned to nothing now."

"I don't care, Storm I want you to go get Snake and tell him to go with Scarlet and find that plant." When the order was given the white ninja quickly made for the common room.

* * *

"Alright Snake, here's the pot and shovel; let's just hope that there are some plants left." The red head handed the tools needed to transport the plant if there was even one left.

Giving Scarlet a slight nod the ninja quickly moved to the once green and fertile temple grounds. Snake Eyes had avoided every opportunity to visit the temple since the attack and now that he was here he wished that things could have been different. Of course he loved his beautiful blossom and little Kaili but there were times when the dark ninja would feel better if the temple had never been destroyed.

'Any luck Snake?'

'_Not yet, but I'm not giving up.' _The ninja had covered most of the temple grounds with no sign of the blue flowers. There was only one place left to look...the temple entrance where he had given Misaki her name and first bell blossom. With hope of ever finding the precious plant fading a sudden shift in the wind brought a faint but familiar scent to Snake.

*Misaki...* Moving quickly, Snake Eyes made it to the scorched pathway to find a single blue blossom clinging to life. Taking a chance Snake dug up the plant and placed it in the waiting pot. Plucking the only flower, the dark ninja got ready to head back to the jet when a strange sound reached his ears.

'_Scarlet get the jet ready to go...now.' _Snake Eyes carefully got to his feet potted plant in hand.

'What's wrong Snake? Did you find the flowers?'

'_I found the flowers but I think Cobra left something else behind besides death and destruction.'_

It didn't take the red head long to figure out what was wrong and quickly made preparations to leave. 'Hurry it up Snake.'

'_I'm on my way.'_ Confident that Snake Eyes was on his way back, Scarlet finished getting the jet ready for takeoff.

* * *

"Snake Eyes!" Misaki's distressed cry gained the attention of the white ninja that had spent the last two days with the unsure woman.

Moving from the small sitting room and into the bedroom, Storm Shadow made to reassure his frightened sister. "Misaki, what is wrong?"

Clutching to the offered hand, Misaki tried to comprehend why she would have a dream about the strange dark man. "That, tha, that man...the one wh, who was dressed in black."

"Yes, that is Snake Eyes."

"I, I had a bad dream...something terrible happened." She could speak no more; the fear and pain she felt was overwhelming.

Wiping away the tears that were leaving trails on the young woman's face, Storm encouraged Misaki to continue. "What did you see Misaki?"

Watery blue eyes looked up with a new fear. "I saw a blue flower and...and then fire."

"It's ok; it was only a bad dream." Giving Misaki's hands a gentle squeeze, Storm tried to calm the near hysterical mother. He had been given orders to keep her calm due to the danger of the pregnancy.

"No, no it's not ok, something has happened to that man...I have to know if he is alright." Her memory may be gone but her stubbornness was still alive and well. Pushing her way off the bed and past the white ninja, Misaki fled the room and blindly ran down the hall. She could feel something pulling her, almost calling her towards the large open room on the base. Any calls from the brotherly man that had been sitting with her for the last couple days went unheard. Nothing was going to stop her from finding the silent man, to make sure he was ok.

Things were quiet in the training room for the most part save for the entrance that led to the surface. People were shouting and running around in a rush. Looking through all the strange people, Misaki spotted the doctor who had given her the room and care for the injury on her head. He was bent over a narrow bed on wheels pulling back a silver blanket.

The sight that greeted the blue eyed woman only confirmed the horrible dream that she had a short time ago. The dark man was being wheeled through the training room in the direction of the infirmary.

"Move it you idiots, we need to get him stabilized and cleaned up!" Doc barely paid attention to the fact that Snakes soon to be wife was standing nearby as he pushed the gurney through the room.

A new wave of tears left Misaki's eyes as she could only watch the doctor take the burnt man away. The once smooth black material that had covered the ninja was twisted and folded from the intense heat. There were even portions that had melted away, exposing the skin to the dangerous flames. What really drew her attention was a small flash of blue. Moving with the group, Misaki looked closer and found that the blue was really a pretty little bell flower in the grip of the injured man's hand.

*I know that flower. Misaki's eyes became unfocused as she tried to remember where she had seen the blue flower. It was a matter of seconds before pain flooded her body as images flashed in her mind in rapid succession. One in particular of a brown eyed boy holding the blue flower brought all the images together making the pain fade.

"Snakes!" Making to chase after Doc and the group of medics she found herself to only be stopped.

"No Misaki, you have to let them work." Storm Shadow had watched his sister regain her memories and as much as wanted to let her follow his sword brother; he knew that it would only make things more difficult for Doc.

"I have to be with him Storm, he needs me."

"We will go see him when Doc is finished." Storm tried to pull Misaki back towards the common room and away from the hall that led to the infirmary.

"No! I will not leave him to suffer alone! Not again!" She fought the white ninja's grip with all she had. For a moment she was almost successful but the sharp pain that emanated from her stomach gave her no choice but to stop. With one hand gripping onto Storm Shadows shirt and the other clutching her stomach, Misaki slowly lowered herself to the ground.

"Misaki!"

* * *

_I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update..between writers block and moving...yeah thats all i got. ^_^ thank you my little gum drops for all your awesome support ... Cheers_


	27. Tell Me What?

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it...just Misaki and Kaili

Tell Me What?

* * *

The Pit had been eerily quiet for over 18 hours since Snake Eyes had been brought in. Even the common room where the Alpha team sat waiting was silent. It may have been quiet in the main part of the base but the tension was thick enough someone could cut it with a knife. No one had been given permission to enter the infirmary since Snake had been wheeled in and was followed by Misaki. The only person that Doc let in was the former Cobra ninja.

"Well Lifeline, how is Misaki doing?"

"She should be resting still." The medic took Doc's coat as it was handed to him and in exchange he handed the older man a bar of soap.

"Good, just so long as the twins are ok." Doc sighed as exhaustion began to settle in.

"Ummmm, yeah, about that." Lifeline raised his yellow tinted glasses to rub at a pair of bright green eyes. "That was the reason for the collapse. We did everything we could, but it was all in vain...she lost them both."

"Dammit! Just what we needed...I swear I'm going to start confining those two to the Pit. We couldn't even get Snake to let that flower go."

"You had him under though."

"Maybe the next time he injures himself you can remind him that he shouldn't hold things in his hands while we are trying to fix him."

"I think you need to hit the shower, get something to eat and then some sleep. You've been in there for over 18 hours."

Doc looked up from the deep sink and turned to his newest medic. "Eighteen...eighteen hours? No wonder I feel like death warmed over."

"We're all tired Doc, I don't think the team has left the common room even the General has left messages."

"Is someone with Misaki?"

"Yeah, Storm Shadow is sitting with her right now."

"Does she know what happened?"

"You mean, have I told her...no, but she knows...I...I could see the loss in her eyes."

"I take it that she has been asking for Snake." The over tired doctor commented as he pulled a clean hand towel down from the shelf.

Lifeline gave a quick nod. "Yeah, I told her it would probably be a few days before she could see him. But at least she has her memory back."

Doc smiled in agreement at the soft spoken medic. "You always find that silver lining don't you."

* * *

"I want to see Snakes." Misaki demanded for the tenth time in less than an hour. Now that she was feeling more lucid since she had collapsed she felt the need to be at her lovers side. It would be an escape from the fact that she wouldn't be having the two precious boys anymore.

"You heard what the medic said. It's going to be a few days before you are well enough and Snake Eyes is stable." Storm Shadow calmly said as he continued to wear a path in the carpeted floor.

"But I need to make sure he's ok...please Storm, let me go see him."

"No Misaki, you have to get well." Storm Shadow stopped pacing and headed for the door. "I'll go get Kaili, I'm sure she has been asking for you."

"Wait, I..." It was too late, her brother was out the door before she could finish the protest. "Oh well...guess this means I can go see Snakes before they get here."

Misaki carefully got out of the bed and found herself grateful for the painkillers that Lifeline had given her. She wished that she could have a better gown though. "Drafts are not fun."

Sneaking down the hall was easier than she thought it would be. It was so quiet it border lined creepy.

The burn unit wasn't had to find and since there was only three rooms to choose from the only closed door was a pretty good indication that her Snakes was behind it. Faint sounds from several machines could be heard and only got louder when Misaki opened the door.

What was waiting for her brought on a new wave of tears. Attached to those machines was the only man who could ever make her happy. Bandages covered so much of Snakes body and face that it was unbearable to see. Trying to slow her breathing as she entered the room and made her way to the side of the bed.

"Oh Snakes...please hurry and get better...we need you." Misaki leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on a section of exposed skin on the mans forehead. This in turn cause a pair of soft brown eyes to flutter open. A small smile graced the ninja's lips as he caught sight of his beautiful blossom.

"Snakes...is there anything I can get for you?"

The small smile grew larger as Misaki spoke. *She remembers.* Giving a small shake of his head Snake Eyes indicated that everything was ok. Even better now that he had his blossom back. With determined strength the silent man raised his left hand and revealed a small blue flower.

"Is that what you went for?" Misaki took the offered flower into her shaking hands.

When Snakes went to answer but found it too painful to voice his words.

"Is there a reason as to why Lifeline is running around the base in a panic looking for you missy?" Doc's aggravated and tired voice floated into the room.

"I'm sorry Doc, but I had to see him, I had to know how he was doing. What's wrong with his voice, why cant he talk?"

"His vocal cords were badly damaged, he might get his voice back when he's healed up but it will be quite painful for him to speak."

"How long will that take?"

"With the way things are going, Snake should be back on his feet in a month or so. Speaking of getting better how are you feeling?"

Misaki avoided looking at both the doctor and Snakes as pain gathered up in her chest. "I...I'm feeling much better thank you."

Snakes eyes went from Doc to Misaki and he suddenly noticed that she was wearing a pale blue hospital gown. Worry took place of the joy he felt as he quickly looked Misaki over in search of anything injuries.

Doc was quick to notice this. "You haven't told him yet have you."

* * *

_I know it has been so long since i put up a chapter...good old writers block...gotta love it. Thank you for all the awesome reviews my little gum drops ^_^_


End file.
